Nike Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Nike Jackson has had an intresting life so far but one trip to a museum makes it ten times worse, watch as the seemingly normal girl goes from the daughter of Hestia to the retriever of Zeus' lightning bolt.
1. CH1: ByeBye to my teacher

Chapter 1; Bye-Bye to my teacher.

My name is Nike Jackson and until recently I was a not so normal twelve year old who attended Yancy academy for troubled kids. Am I troubled, hell yeah, let's just give you a little on my back ground.

Now you may not believe this but the Greek gods are real as are all those monsters and creatures from myths and I'm a half blood. Until I was four I was raised by my birth mother Sally Jackson, the greatest, kindest mortal women you could ever meet but she died in a car accident, the evidence of which was branded in the form of a cross shaped burn on my arm, caused by molten metal. Since then I was raised and cared for by Hestia, Goddess of hearth and home not to mention the best one with incredible power over fire. She's raised me ever since in Manhattan, taking me to the forests to teach me how to use weapons and despite me being a child of Poseidon, all of whom are crap at it, managed to make me a master in archery along with blessing me fully.

Anyway back to Yancy, I was sat on the bus next to my best friend Grover as we drove towards a museum and I know what your thinking, that's got to be so boring but this was my history, I wanted to see things from it as well as hear what my Mom told me also it was being lead by Mr. Brunner who despite being in a motorised wheelchair with matted hair and smelling strongly of coffee (not what you'd call cool) he had a passion for history, and he didn't put me to sleep in class so I had hope. You see Mr Brunner liked to dress in full Roman armour and 'froce' us at sword point to write down every hero along with their perants, grandparents and which gods they worshipped.

Much on the other hand Mrs. Dodds ( who I could not believe was married) was coming so I was bloody dreading it, she gave me a bad feeling plus all the detentions she'd put me threw. She wore a leather jacket and looked like she'd drive a Harley into your locker despite the fact she looked like a demon grandmother. She had fallen in love with the freckled faced klepto that was Nancy Bobofit who I was more than tempted to deck right now for throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover.

Grover was skinny with a muscle disorder that got him out of gym class for life but all of this made him an easy target. Another piece of food flew onto Grover's head getting tangled in his curly hair and I shot up only for Grover to pull me down.

"It's okay I like peanut butter, besides you don't need to get into any more trouble with Dodds." I huffed sinking down into my seat only to nearly snap again and nearly pound her into the floor, unluckily Grover stopped me again.

As we walked threw the museum I tried to listen to Mr. Brunner but Bobofit and her group of idiot kept laughing and I finally had enough. "Will you shut up I'm sick of you laughing, I'm trying to listen and if you can't keep your mouth shut go somewhere I can't hear you." I turned round as Brunner cleared his throat.

"Well as you have so much to say Miss Jackson could you please tell us all what this is." He gestured to something and I smiled despite everyone else laughing at me.

"That's Cronus, King of the Titans, eating his children, Hestia, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon and what he thought was Zeus." Brunner nodded in encouragement for me to keep going. "He did this because of a prophecy that said his children would over throw him but his wife Rhea swapped Zeus with a stone and took him to the mountains until he was older. Metis gave Zeus a poison to feed to Cronus which made him throw up his immortal children."

"EEEWW." A lot of the girls exclaimed while the guys grinned, I rolled my eyes feeling sympathetic for the five, my Mom always looked ready to faint just at the mention.

"After this there was a war in which the Titans either chose to fight or stand down letting the Gods take their places. Using Hades' Helm of darkness, Poseidon's trident and Zeus' lightning bolt they fought the Titans winning, cutting Cronus into pieces and sentencing the other Titans to various punishments, and if you believe the myths they are still ruling today." I finished making Mr Brunner smile and Grover stare.

"Correct on all accounts and for extra marks who is your name sake?"

"Nike the goddess of victory often depicted with wings and is a charioteer." I reeled off and Brunner nodded before moving on.

* * *

After, at lunch he held me back and I sighed looking around and smiling while the others left, I jogged up to three huge statues. Posiedon on the left, Zeus in the middle and Hades on the right and I heard Mr. Brunner rolling up beside me.

"Sir, I'm sorry about shouting it's just I wanted to be able to hear and she wouldn't stop giggling."

"I know but I wanted to ask if you knew why this is important." I bit my lip how could I say that I knew it meant life or death because I was a Demi-God so I shook my head.

"No sir I'm sorry."

"Well." He heaved a sigh looking at a stele like he'd been to the girls funeral "Half credit and by the way, nicely done earlier." I smiled before walking out the room towards a fountain outside where I could see Grover waiting for me. I bounced down the steps and waved as I approached.

"Detention?" He asked worriedly and my only answer was to snort. Looking up a thick black cloud covered the sky but in Manhattan that didn't matter, not when they couldn't see it thanks to mist, now I sound like Mom.

"Hey losers, oops." Nancy had walked over, her faces as always looking like it had been spray painted badly with cheetos that had stained her hair a horrible red-orange colour, and dumped her lunch into Grover's lap and I saw red, hearing a wave roar in my ears and next thing I knew Nancy was screaming.

"My t-shirt you freak, you pushed me, your gonna pay." But that's not what I heard the most.

"Did you see that..."

"The water.."

"Grabbed her."

I felt my heart stop, no I couldn't, I did and now she'd know, Dodds would know. Speaking of, she was there reassuring Nancy that she'd get her a new t-shirt from the gift shop before turning to me.

"Now Honey." Holy Zeus I was in trouble you see Mrs. Dodds liked to say 'now honey' in a really sweet voice then give me something like a month of detention however I got the feeling this would be even worse than normal considering the way Grover was staring at her in extra fear. He was bloody terrified of her so this really couldn't be good.

As I looked for her she was on the museum steps and I followed behind knowing that she was anything but human from the unnatural speed. I kept following her, only seeing her at the corners before she disappeared again like some ghost. Finally I caught up to her as she stood in the room we'd left before lunch.

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" She growled, almost like an animal.

"I'm sorry ma'am but you'll have to be a little more pacific." I said in a calm voice.

"Don't play games with me Honey, I know the truth demi-god and I know you have it."

"Have what? Okay I'm a demi-god but I don't know what I've supposedly done." She growled again pulling at the sleeve of her jacket but before I knew it she dived at me her body like a leather Jump suit with giant leathery wings spread across her back. She slammed me into a wall hissing.

"Where is it?" Her fingers tightened so the talons pressed against my skin. Rage boiled up in me and I forced the rage into fire sending it out like snakes that twisted together around the fury and drowning it, smelling the charring of flesh and something else that made me gag as she shrieked before I sensed nothing inside the flames so I let them rush back towards me, the heat being absorbed into my skin restoring my strength.

I mentally thanked my mother for teaching me that before I straightened up, brushing a few new creases out of my Apollo t-shirt. The back was gold snake scales in design with a gold lyre sat against white on the front with Apollo written in elaborate letters.

I walked out trying to keep my self composed but really, the fury knew, how long until someone else knew?

I mentally cursed Dodds and she better pray she didn't do anything to my favourite t-shirt or what i just did to her would be merciful.


	2. CH2: Godzilla's socks

Chapter 2: Godzilla's socks.

As I walked out I smirked at the shivering Nancy who stuttered out. "I hope Miss. Kerr kicked your butt." So that's what the mist came up with as I spotted a blond drinking Costa Coffee talking to Mr Brunner.

"And I hope you learned to keep your lunch out of Grover's lap, or do you need another bath?" I smirked as her eyes narrowed but she didn't dare retort. "Here." I chucked her a plain black tee I'd bought just before coming out and saw Miss Kerr nod, pleased as Nancy opened her mouth to speak again.

"You should be expelled you know that?" I rolled my eyes at the red-head though that was an insult to all red-heads. "Miss Kerr should come to her senses and see what a brat you are."

"Yoh Nancy, if you want to stand there and catch a cold be my guest or you can do the smart thing and go change." She narrowed her eyes further but stalked off as I walked back to Grover.

"Detention?" He asked as before.

"Nah, Miss Kerr just made me buy the she Devil's daughter a new t-shirt." I replied coolly like I'd not just had a screaming creature from Greek myth attack me, that would sound so weird out of context then again I suppose it does anyway.

"No by the way has there ever been a Mrs. Dodds at the school?" Grover froze ever so slightly for a second before shaking his head a little to hard to the point I thought he must have given himself a headache.

"No there's never been a Mrs. Dodds." He answered in a slight panic.

"You know Grover, you don't have to be Apollo to spot a lie." I said lightly tipping my head back slightly before smiling at him and going back to my lunch while Grover seemed content on forgetting we ever had that conversation but I could see the worry in is eyes and it made me feel sorry for him.

Suddenly Grover laughed and when I stared at him all he said was. "Nancy's face." I burst out laughing and nodded.

"I wish I had a camera." I sighed as Grover kept chuckling which sent me into a round of giggles that didn't seem to want to let up.

"You know," I said as I calmed down. "It's seems odd, the weather should be sunny but instead this is what we get, it's almost like some thing's stirring." I said then shrugged it off, shaking my head, no need to get all doom and gloom besides poor Grover looked like he'd have a heart attack if I kept going and regardless of whatever he thought he was keeping from me he was still my best friend.

"Hey G-man?" I said catching his attention, "Cheer up I'm just teasing." I said with an easy laugh clapping his shoulder. "Sorry if I scared you, forget I said anything." His eyes narrowed though he looked nothing like Bobofit who I will forever know as the angry Cheeto.

"Dude, why do you have to act all doom and gloom it's not good for a guys health?"

"Because said guy makes it to easy." I teased with a laugh only for him to splashed with water I almost retaliated but then I thought I kinda deserved it.

"Come on, everyone's going back in." He smirked and started towards the museum, me hot on his heels.

* * *

After listening to more lectures we were back on the bus which I was kinda upset about, it was probably one of the best days I'd had all year, well minus when we went home so I got to see my Mom. We were sat on the back seat and since no one wanted to be around the one who pushed Nancy into the fountain it was just me, Grover and my room mate Lena Constant who had blue eyes and dark blond, almost brown, hair and a really god singing voice so I was convinced she was a daughter of Apollo though I knew better than to bring it up. My head was resting against the glass and Lena mirrored my position looking out at the unmoving cars, Grover had his head on my shoulder while he snored lightly.

I was glad he was asleep, after the fright I gave him he deserved a rest. I stared out the window across the other lain of traffic and could see three women, old, most likely in their late eighties from their appearance and they sat in lawn chair which wasn't that unusual for Manhattan. What was weird were the socks they were knitting electric blue socks that where probably big enough for a Cyclops. I blinked a few times to check and they didn't go anywhere as they stared at me, the three fates, the one on the left held the string, Clotho, the spinner who makes your life thread. In the middle was Lachesis who was knitting, she decided how long your life would be and finally was Atropos, she chose when to cut your life thread and at the moment held a big pair of rusty scissors. I smiled across at them and nodded respectfully, small smiles played on their lips as Atropos took the scissors and cut the thread Lachesis had held out and I nodded in acceptance only to have a voice sound in my head, no it was three. "Never take things as they appear as it is not always so."

"Thank you great Ladies." I whispered quietly and their smiles grew before they disappeared and I heard a bleating sound next to me.

"Was that...?" Grover looked at the place where the fates had been in fear.

"Grover? Are you okay?" I looked over my shoulder at where he was pointing keeping up an act. "There's nothing there, I think you were having a nightmare." I said looking at him worriedly and thanked what ever God made me a good actor.

"Right, right." He nodded and set his head down again before going to sleep, I rolled my eyes playing what the three had told me in my head. I wouldn't worry, what the fates had decided would be, I couldn't stop it just go along for the ride.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and now everyone was cramming for exams except me and Lena, both of us being dyslexic meant that we'd just been steadily going over things for weeks because it meant it was easier for us but that didn't mean we didn't get frustratedly and throw books at the walls but I did it a tun more than Lena so when ever she did it I pulled out my guitar and started playing random songs and she'd start singing, we'd do this for ten, fifteen minutes before trying again. I loved my guitar, my Mom bought me it because she knew music calmed me down and as long as I learned the chords and notes I didn't need sheet music though I did use it and was pretty good. She'd bought the guitar on Olympus which made it all the more special, it was sea blue with black over it like the shadows in a pool and rivers of gold and red ran over the sides and back, the strap was sea green like my eyes and it went into a plain black case that had Apollo Music Store written in ancient Greek.

In class it was taking me longer to decipher things, I still could it was just a little harder and resulted in more headaches also I struggled to not get into fights thanks to Bobofit looking for revenge so that was adding to the pain as I kept both my powers and temper in check but by Athena I was keeping my B average weather it killed me or not.

Right now it was 11 O'clock and I was so tempted to either destroy my Latin book or start playing my beautiful guitar but neither where an option as I didn't want to wake up a snoring blond, well I wouldn't call it snoring more breathing a little to heavily but she did that when she slept. I decided to go see if Mr Brunner was in his office but when I got there I heard voices.

"Is she the one?" Grover? Yep that was Grover, no doubt.

"Maybe Grover but we should not jump to conclusions." Mr Brunner now there's a surprise.

"A kindly one Chiron, they don't just go around and attack any old half-blood Chiron." Grover seemed almost pleading. Kindly one, Fury.

"I know. And that worries me, but what do you expect me to do? I can only do so much."

"You could at least try."

"Grover, I know she's your friend, but-"

"She's my _best _friend." I smiled at Grover's correction, but why where they doing this was Olympus so ignorant that they didn't realise a child of the big three was being raised by one of there own?

"Either way I can not change the Fates decision." Mr Brunner answered and I heard Grover make that bleating noise again.

A door slammed shut and I mentally cursed, slipping into an alcove not so far away knowing that someone would be coming out soon. Sure enough I heard the door open the rest of the way and kept my breath low and even as to not attract any attention from who ever checked.

"No one's out there." I heard Brunner's voice before the sound of the door shutting. I slipped out and started back towards my room so Brunner was Chiron the centaur which meant Grover was what? I didn't know enough about camp half-blood to tell you that one but regardless he was my best friend and that wouldn't be changing any time soon.

As I reached my room I started getting ready for bed and noticed something on Lena's headboard, it wasn't new just a leather necklace with a single wooden bead, I cocked my head to the side and decided that it wasn't that important but kept it in the back of my mind.


	3. CH3: Welcome home

Chapter 3: Welcome home

"Nike, are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" Mr Brunner had called me to his office and he had his hand's folded in his lap as he stared me in the eye, you see one thing you might have guessed was that I'm not staying here unlike others in Yancy academy, it wasn't the school or anything it was just that my Mom wanted me to have a more normal schooling now that my grades were getting better and the school nurse thought I would be able to handle it.

"I'm sure Mr Brunner, to be honest I just want to be closer to my Mom, she helped me a lot before I came here and I think it would be better if I was near her." I bit my lip, to me that was the defining reason for not staying here, I missed my Mom now call my a wimp but no one and I mean no one who was raised by someone like that could not love them. But I was also gonna miss this place, Grover was my best friend and I would be sad not to have another one of Mr Brunner's tournament day's and it would be nice to hear Lena's voice again after this.

He sighed sadly but he then gave me a proud smile, like an uncle observing a niece.

"It's a shame, I'll be losing my best student." I couldn't help the please smile on my lips but could you blame me, it was rare for me to get praise from someone that wasn't my mother.

"You'll be okay sir, you've still got Lena, she just needs to learn how to translate a few more Latin phrases." I ginned and he smiled back at me for a second before looking in my eyes again.

He gave me the impression he'd lived a million years, his eyes held the same wisdom as my Mother's but without the crackle of the hearth fire to drown the pain or seeing so much war and death, seeing things at their worst and not being able to correct them.

"I know it's just that I worry about all my students, I'm sure you can understand." I nodded.

"Things get dangerous but you've got to let people find that out for themselves 'the only way to know ones path is to have travelled it'" I said quoting my Mom.

"Very true Miss Jackson. You may go now."

"Thank you sir, for everything." He nodded with a smile before staring out his window.

* * *

The next morning everyone seemed over the moon about going home and it only got worse as the day went by a few people mindlessly called out to ask what I'd be doing and I said always 'Going to Greece with my Mom' which was true we had plans to go to Delphi and Athens at the end of the summer. You see that was the best way to answer as most people in the school had rich parents and would be going to family villas in southern Europe, cruises across the Mediterranean, you get the picture. Lena said she was spending time with family, and we'd swapped e-mail addresses as neither of us liked phones, and Grover said he'd be near long island. The truth was first I was going back to Manhattan to see my Mom then she'd be sending me to camp half-blood and if, when I made it back we'd take our trip to Greece and maybe stop in Rome before I went to my new school.

As I checked my report card I was happy, my stellar Latin and Ancient Greek grade made up for my horrible English grade and then some so with the combination of high C's to high B's gave me the average I wanted. I mentally thanked Athena before hoping on the bus that would lead me away from the angry Cheeto and all I associate with it. I cheered inside as we left with Grover next to me. "We're finally leaving." I smiled and looked at Grover who tried to force a smile. "Cheer up G-man, I thought I was the one who did doom and gloom." I grinned and got a laugh out of him.

"Hey listen if anything weird happened would you tell me?" Grover asked seriously.

"Sure thing G-man, now I have a very long ride back home so don't let me get board." I gave him a mock glare and he laughed again.

"Here's my Number and address." He handed me what looked a lot like a business card from his pocket .

_Grover Underwood, Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800)009-0009_

I suddenly had a headache from reading the fancy script, it was murder on my eyes.

"What's this? A family run business." He nodded quickly in agreement, way to quickly and I nearly rolled my eyes, dude needs to learn to lie.

"Okay I'll call now dude, seriously, either stop stressing or I grab my guitar and start playing Nickelback." Suddenly Grover threw himself into talking animatedly and I had to laugh at him no matter what was going on.

At the bus stop we watched as it pulled away. New York felt strange but also it was home, like coming home suddenly to see someone had painted the walls a new colour.

"I've got to go to the bathroom. Wait for me, then I'll take you home." I frowned at his tone. Was he seriously ordering me to wait for him? Either way, I nodded at him.

Okay I'm not proud of this but Gover should now me better than to do as I'm told, so when I walked over to the nearest Taxi and gave them my address I did not surprise my self. Besides I could take care of myself or what do you call incinerating a Fury?

When I got home I just stood in the hallway after kick the door closed, I could smell the sent of chard wood and honeysuckle, lavender and sunshine hung in the air to and everything just felt warm and inviting. "Welcome home." I said to myself, before walking into the kitchen I settled my stuff next to the table, everything on this floor was a big open plan Kitchen- dinner, sitting-room all in soft neutral colours with warm reds splashed here and there though what was strange was the small hearth in the middle but to anyone else it just seemed like a decorative feature. I saw my Mom's note on the side and read.

_Trouble on Olympus_

_Be back at seven _

_Love you darling_

_Mom_

I smiled and walked over to the fridge, well it was half five now and I wasn't hungry so I decided to make a cottage pie and then put it in the oven ready to be reheated and browned off and then did what I threatened to do on the bus, pulled out my guitar and started playing Nickelback.

"Honey." I looked up from the chored I was playing, stopping half-way threw Too Bad. Now a word about my Mom, she id the most loving, caring and patient person I have ever met but don't let that fool you, if you hurt her family Cronus will look like a cuddly teddy bear.

My Mom was wearing simple cotton trousers and t-shirts with flats all in white that gave stark contrast to her flowing red hair and flaming eyes that reflected the hearth. I set the guitar down and tackled her into a hug, if we stood there for an hour I wouldn't care less.

We finished dinner and ate then I played my guitar for a bit, singing along, personally I didn't think I could sing but Mom always said otherwise and then things came down to what I'd been dreading.


	4. CH4: Bull in the rain

Chapter 4: Bull in the rain.

My Mom shifted as I checked over the instrument in my hand.

"Honey.." She sighed and I looked up with a sad, understanding smile.

"I know ma, I have to go to camp, when I'm finally claimed you'll tell the Olympians that you raised me and also claim me." I sighed and strummed a few soothing chords against the strings, checking it was still tuned right before looking up. "Hey I've lived with a goddess who managed to do the impossible and make a child of Poseidon a master at archery." I joked and it got a weak laugh from her.

"Okay enough messing, you need to go and get some sleep so you can leave tomorrow." I pouted but put my guitar in it's case and snapped it shut. I walked up stairs, you see we live in an apartment building but own the top two floors and the roof so the second level was split into three, two huge en suit bathrooms and one large bathroom at the end so I have to say it was awesome. My room was the same colour as my guitar with the same patterns, with jet black sheets and curtains that lead out onto a balcony. I breathed in the sea salt smell before throwing on some pyjamas and crawling under the cool sheets.

* * *

The next day Mom made me pancakes while I re-packed my bag with some plain tees, cargo pants, underwear, socks and hoodies and of course a few other things. Before my Mom squeezed me to death the taxi appeared which would take me to a small town just outside the fields of half-blood hill.

The drive was way to long but I just played out songs in my head for a while and luckily the cabby liked AC/DC so I had good tunes to kill the time. Finally when I got out and paid having a lot left over so I stuffed it into a hidden pocket of my backpack, I grabbed the three things. Backpack, holster and guitar case.

The further I walked the heavier the rain became, which didn't bother me but it made the paths muddy and hard to walk on and I thanked the Gods for walking boots. I kept going, enjoying the sweet smells of the summer fruit and seeing the swirls in the thunder clouds above me, besides I'd gone threw far worse than this on a simple training exercise with my Mom so when I finally saw half-blood hill I nearly laughed at how easy it was and set my stuff down so I could rest a minute but that was a bad idea and I should have known it.

At first all I heard was a grunt and what sounded like heavy rain drops but then it got louder and louder as it came towards me, my eyes widened in shock as I stared at it, in only a pair of what looked like white boxer shorts was a huge creature with the body of a man and bull combined covered in shaggy, matted brown hair. The Minotaur, my heart started to beat out of my chest. I started to run towards the pine tree but I knew I was too slow so I stopped ready to do something so crazy it might work. I let it pick up more speed and at the last second dived out the way, rolling and landing in a crouch. I stood in front of a tree and waited only this time it caught me so I did something really weird even for me.

Like I was a gymnast I flipped onto it's shoulder's and repressed a gag with difficulty. Imagine a damp but not clean stable with rotting meat thrown on top and a sewage plant, you get some idea of what I was smelling. I grabbed one of the horns and pulled back with as much forces as I could not even sure why I was doing it but then I felt my hands shifted, a crack sounded only to be drowned out by a bellow of pain as the horn snapped clean off, the creature ran forward into a tree with such force I was sent flying backwards and mentally lectured 'for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction' as I stood up and scrambled backwards. The Minotaur bellowed in agony and rage this time as it charged towards me but I kept still poised with the metal like horn in my hands as it got closer and closer, I could almost hear my Mom, 'stand strong, be ready, wait for your opening and then strike without hesitation.' I did what she told me in practice and when it was close enough I pushed the horn up threw it's ribs, sliding it in easy as it broke the skin like a knife threw butter. There was a surprised moo that could have been comical and then it burst into a shower of green dust making me nearly choke but I felt weak, after the few mile walk and the Minotaur I suddenly felt drained I was half walking, half stumbling up to the top of half blood hill and as I saw a big farm house while passing the old pine tree everything went black.

I woke briefly to voices, still against the wet, muddy ground. "Nike? NIKE!" I knew that voice I was safe.

"Oh Chiron is it her? Is she the one?" A girls voice asked.

"Not now Annabeth she needs help. Go with Grover and get her things, bring them to the big house." That was so familiar but I couldn't place it. I manage to blink my eyes open and all I could see was a pair of perfect sky blue eyes as something circled my waist before the darkness took over again.


	5. CH5: A Centaur and a God

Chapter 5: A Centaur and a God

I don't really know what happened after I passed out, at first it was just a blurred awareness of someone checking me over, making sure I was okay.

The next time I woke up a blond was sat at the window and I saw an eye on his cheek blink 'Argus' I registered dimly in the back of my mind before I fell asleep again.

The next time I had woken up, I was being fed something that looked strangely like golden pudding, only it tasted of popcorn instead, by a blonde haired girl. The moment she saw I was awake she bombarded me with whispered words.

"What's going to happen during the solstice? What's been stolen? We only have five weeks to solve this!" The only thing her words did was make my head pound even more than before so I let the darkness swallow me once more.

The third time I woke gentle hand's were moving over my skin for a few seconds before someone whispered, "Here, drink this." I did so because, one, I knew I was at camp and, two, that voice was so sweet and lulling I couldn't do anything other than what it told me. As I drank the taste was like fresh chocolate smores, straight off the hearth fire. I registered that before the cup that had been pressed to my lips was gone and gentle fingers ran across my hairline while that same perfect voice hummed gently, sending me back to sleep.

The next time I woke up I was outside sitting on a chair, a woollen blanket wrapped around me and I was dressed in the same clothes I'd arrived in minus the boots which had been replaced by a pair of slippers I'd packed in my bag. I noticed I was on a small patio that faced the hill I'd been attacked on.

I shot up suddenly when I realised I seemed to be alone and deeply regretted it as waves nausea rolled over me.

"Easy, you shouldn't be moving around so quickly." Hands helped me back into the seat and I looked at them as they picked the blanket up and threw it gently over me and a look of pure joy and relief was spread over his features as I looked at my best friend.

"Grover." I smiled and opened my arms slightly so he gave me a hug like I'd intended though it wasn't a bear hug so he must have been really worried.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About a day and a half so you don't have to worry about missing anything." I nodded my thanks to him and he moved towards the table I was next to.

"Drink this." He handed he a glass of amber liquid and though my grip shook slightly I took it, normally I didn't do new things but I trusted Grover so I'd try it. I smiled happily when the taste of fresh smores hit my tongue and I kept sipping gently until the glass was empty and Grover took it, placing it on the table.

"What did it taste like?" Grover asked curious, I cocked my head, why wouldn't he know and then it clicked.

"Was that...nectar?" I said slowly, making sure I sounded unsure of myself.

"Yeah it was, you really are his best student, so?" Grover chuckled

"Fresh made smores." I hummed happily "I feel like I could throw the angry Cheeto a hundred yards." I grinned and he laughed at the little joke.

"Listen, what you did was really brave so we made sure to get you this back." Grover placed a shoebox in my lap and I gently lifted the lid and my eyes widened slightly, the Minotaur horn.

"How did you get here Nike?" Grover tapped his foot nervously.

"My mother knows who and what my father is, she knew about this place to so this year she sent me here, she had me dropped off near a local place and I walked the rest of the way." I sighed.

"So you know what this place is." He asked.

"Not in detail but I know I'm here so I can train and can take down that thing easier." I said rubbing my head, trying to clear it slightly.

"Well that's good, it'll be easier to adjust, here comes Annabeth with some clothes." He gestured over to a girl with curly blond hair, she looked Californian minus the stormy grey eyes.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind I pulled these out the top off your bag." I shrugged it off as she grinned. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I realised she was the girl who was asking questions, 'remember Athena always has a plan' I internally nodded, shaking her hand.

"Nike Jackson." I smiled.

"You'd better hurry, Chiron want to speak to you." I nodded my head at her in thanks as she walked off and turned to Grover.

"Follow me." He said and showed me to a room where I could get changed and then said for me to just follow the patio around.

I changed to black cargoes and tee so I was good and folded the almost identical clothes I had been wearing and brought them with me. Now several things struck me when I found where I was suppose to be.

My baby (guitar) was there with all my other stuff including perfectly clean walking boots

Mr Burnner was there and so was a cherub like man in green running shorts, purple tennis shoes and purple leopard print t-shirt who was anything but a baby angel, it was apparent.

"Ah Nike, it's good your awake, please come sit though I suggest you organize your things." I smiled putting my old clothes into an empty pocket of my bag and swapping the slippers for the boots before sitting down next to the unfamiliar man.

"So this it the one who defeated the Minotaur. Not very impressive" He said as I sat down and my temper flared.

"Now Mr D there's no need to be like that." Brunner A.K.A Chiron chided.

"Mr D, D, D." I hummed to myself, tapping my chin then nodded. "God of wine and madness, last to join the Olympians." I reeled off and my old Latin teacher nodded with a smile.

"I can see why she's your best student few have ever figured it out." Mr D mumbled.

"So what did Grover tell you?" Mr Brunner asked.

"Nothing I already knew the gods existed and what I am, also what this camp is, my mother can see threw the mist." I explained quickly.

"Did she ever tell you who your father is?" I shook my head, okay that was a plain lie but what else could I say, 'oh yeah I'm the daughter of Poseidon, where's my cabin?' don't think so.

"Well we'll have to wait until your claimed now I will go get someone to show you around, you two behave." He said and stood up. I did a double take, sure I already knew he was Chiron but really who is prepared to see their Latin teachers torso fade it to the body of a white stallion.


	6. CH6: The Brown Cheeto

Chapter 6: The Brown Cheeto

Mr D sipped a can of coke while I decided to grab my guitar and started playing a few random chords before playing a song, can I play with madness by iron maiden, what can I say, Mr D makes me think of it, when Grover walked up he looked at Mr D nervously as he sat down, a stuttering mess.

"Could you play Back in Black?" Mr D said in a board tone. I stopped and started playing the AC/DC song and Mr D drummed his fingers lightly to the rhythm, nodding lazily.

When Chiron came back I could see the shock in his eyes but he quickly got over it as I set the guitar back in it's case and snapped it shut as two people sprinted up the steps behind him, one was Annabeth who panted lightly but still grinned the other was a boy, he had incredible sky blue eyes and golden blond hair that the sun seemed to glint off despite the fact we were in the shade, his body looked well toned from here and he had an archers build and to add to the look of an Apollo kid he had the most gorgeous sun kissed skin.

"I would like for you two," I shot a look towards Grover. "And Grover." Chiron added quickly to show he understood the look. "To show our knew camper around."

The boy grinned and at me as I stood up. "Will Solace, son of Apollo at your service." I shook his hand but internally I was blushing, luckily only internally as I recognized that voice, the one from when I was recovering. I froze, cocking my head to the side thinking as I spied his leather necklace.

"Do you have a sister named Lena Constant?" His blue eyes widened as Chiron laughed.

"Yes she is a daughter of Apollo, you'll see her later. Will your sister and our friend sheared a room at school." Will nodded.

"And before I forget my manors, Mom would kill me, I'm Nike Jackson if Grover hasn't already bleated it out. Satyr?" I asked him and he nodded with a grin.

"You know Annabeth I think she might give you a run for your money." A look of anger passed her faces at Will's words but then she grinned and went to grab my guitar case.

"I'll get that." I said quickly and she stared at me while Will grinned before lugging my holster and passing the back pack to Grover.

They lead us down the steps but Annabeth seemed a little to chiper for my liking.

* * *

We were lead passed the climbing wall and I laughed as someone made hard work from them selves by missing an obvious hold even with the threat of Lava and falling rocks. We ducked into arts and crafts where some Satyrs made a marble statue of pan, god of the wild, missing one at that.

Annabeth was thankfully dragged away by some of her younger siblings and then we found the archery range. Will smiled and I was itching to grab my bow when a voice sounded in my head. _Go ahead my child. _I grinned and walked in front of a target as one of the Apollo kids walked over.

"Hey Lee." Will smiled, his brother looked similar feature wise but had darker hair and eyes. I reached back to where my Bow and Quiver materialized, it was cold greyish black but would change as I made it further threw camp, pulled an arrow of the same hue and notched, aimed and released it in less than a second. The arrow hit the target dead centre and I grinned at the shocked face before letting off a small volley of arrows at the target, then I slipped the bow back into the quiver and it disappeared from my back. Once Will and Grover recovered they took me around the rest of camp and then down to the Cabins. They were as incredible as my Mom had told me with each of the twelve Olympians having there own cabin. They were placed in a large U shpae around the central hearth fire where a certain goddess stoked the fire only now she was a twelve year old dressed in a white tunic. As we passed a blood red cabin that looked like it had been painted with buckets and fists a girl gave a gleeful laugh, or at least that's what I think it was suppose to be, sounded more like a wild boar. She looked like Bobofit only in brown with more bulk but in a good way on that front.

"Well look what we have here, new meat." She said to a group of girls behind her.

"So it's true, Aries kids are as dumb as their dad." I spat out setting my guitar next to the hearth before walking over to her with a grin.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She growled.

"Your words not mine..." I trailed off.

"Clairsse La Rue punk and don't forget it." She hissed. "You know it's time I gave you a real camp welcome." She grabbed my long raven hair and I let out a snarl as she pulled me towards the toilets.

_Since I let you show how good you are with a bow you can defend your self. _My Mom's voice sounded in my head and I internally grinned at her.

_I know I just want to teach the brown Cheeto the lesson i taught her sister. _I could here the laugh in my head, yes I told her, as I snarled again, a purely animalistic sound like a dog or wolf.

She dragged me into the toilet and screeched. "Get your head in there." Then I felt a tug in my gut that always appeared when I used a power over water, it rushed out of the toilet, missing me and sending Clairsse on her ass and letting her slide across the floor until she almost literally flew out of the door and I stood up, brushed myself off and strolled out the door to see the back of a camouflage jacket going towards the big house.

I grinned at Will and then shot a quick look to my mother who gave a nod of approval.

"How did you do that?" The blond asked as Grover bleated.

"Sorry can't tell you because then I'd have to kill you and we wouldn't want to lose a pretty boy like you." I grinned as he flushed ever so lightly.

"Whatever you say Seaweed Brain." He scoffed before pulling me along gently so I could grab my guitar.


	7. CH7: Payment to the Hearth

Chapter 7: Payment to the Hearth

"Okay, welcome to Cabin number 11, Hermes and I trust you already know about them." I nodded. The cabin was a bit bigger than the others and was pretty simple in style and in need of an update from the peeling paint and lose wooden boards but to be honest, seeing the cabin almost made me wish I was a child of Hermes. The cabin radiated warmth and a sense of being home. I shook it off and walked forward as Will knocked. The cabin door was opened by a sixteen year old, he was fit, no doubt and had the kind of muscles you got from wilding a sword all day and his blond hair framed his face perfectly with sweet baby blue eyes, a small thin scar went from the corner of his eye to just below his cheek bone that looked as if it was meant to be there as it definitely didn't take away from his looks.

"Hey Luke this is Nike she'll be staying here and Chrion asked me to show her around." Will said with a shrug.

"Sure, I'll take care of things from here, go have some down time." Luke smiled and I swear Will blushed ever so slightly before handing over my bag, as did Grover and walking away.

"Do you have that effect on everyone?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"No just most." He grinned and I laughed as he grabbed my holster off the floor and carryed it into the cabin for me. He pulled out a sleeping bag and placed it on the floor.

"Sorry it's not much."

"It's okay, I'll take what I can get." I smiled and set the backpack and guitar case down. I collapsed backwards and tapped my foot lightly as I spotted all different people, my foot moved faster and I started breathing a little deeper.

"Don't like being around a lot of people?" Luke asked.

"Get claustrophobic around to many, had a panic attack once." He gave me a look of sympathy and then sighed.

"Dinners in half an hour okay, I'll lead you up." I nodded and pulled out my guitar throwing the strap over my shoulder and walked out.

In the middle near the hearth I sat down on the bench to start playing only for Lena to join me and start singing, we even had a little crowed form to listen.

* * *

When we got to diner the table was so packed I was half-way into Luke's lap though it did make up for being around so many people. People stood up and walked over to a small fire in the corner of the large hall but I decided to play a trick on Clarisse, the flames roared higher and the head of the Aries cabin jumped back a mile and fell on her ass. A few valiantly fought laughs but most weren't as strong and nearly doubled over. When it came time for me I thought of who to give it to, screw Poseidon, he didn't even know I was with Hestia and Mom got a part of every sacrifice so I smiled and thought _Hermes, _he took us in and gave the unclaimed a home here at camp.

Me and Luke ended up talking about all sorts of things but I noticed both of us moved away from anything to do with our families unless it was Luke's brothers and sisters.

Mr D stood up making ever noise instantly stop. "Those unobservant few who don't know we have a knew camper so I'll introduce Nike Jackson." People looked at him for a moment and when he sat down turned to stare at me.

"Explanation? Please." The last word was almost a squeak.

"Mr D never gets names right." Luke looked as shocked as everyone else.

"What can I say, everyone likes music you just have to find the right kind." I grinned and laughed as the stares slowly turned away, though I caught a few glares off different people.

* * *

After dinner we headed down to the Amphitheatre, an ancient Greek structure where people would preform but here we had camp fire's and sometimes stories from Chiron. The Apollo kids lead the sing along and you had to join in. I could see Clarisse glaring at me but I grinned in reply.

"So it's true." Luke chuckled. "You did soak her."

"What gave you that idea?" I said in a sarcastic tone, making him laugh and throw his arm around my shoulders.

"You know I think we'll get on just fine." Okay, I could not help the grin that spread across my face but what girl that wasn't a hunter could.

Over the night we all laughed and cheered and then Lena stood up just as Chiron was about to send everyone to bed and pulled out a multicoloured guitar with a base of sea blue.

"Your singing and better be the only one who touched my guitar." I sighed, taking and throwing the strap over my shoulder. I was sat next to Luke still as I balanced it on my thigh and I strummed a few chords before playing the song and Lena jumped in with the lyrics.

_Hey, man I'm alive I'm takin each day and night at a time  
I'm feelin like a Monday but someday I'll be Saturday night_

By the end of the song there were storming applause while people clapped us on the back before Chiron tried to send us to bed, which failed miserably, and then suggested two more then bed. After finishing a round of First Time and Lips of an Angel, so once the cheers died down everyone started to leave but I stayed, wanting to leave last so my baby wasn't damaged but I wasn't left alone.

Will strolled over before sitting next to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. The heat off his skin was intense and I naturally leaned towards it.

"Just making sure." He gave a sweet smile and you could see the moon light dancing in his eyes before he left.

It was a long time before I started back towards the cabins but I heard someone walking past towards the forest.


	8. CH8: First game of the season

Chapter 8: First game of the season.

Everything was black stone and a few feet in front of me was a huge pit that didn't seem to have a bottom. Leaning over it was just swirling darkness and I felt like a chain was tied to my wrist gently tugging, no gentle wasn't the word more like it was trying to be violent but didn't have the energy or grip.

I heard a shuffling near by and knew someone was coming so I quickly hid behind some rocks and listened. I looked threw a small crack as the person walked to the edge of the pit but all I could see was shadows and nothing more.

"You summoned me my lord?" I recognize that voice faintly but I really couldn't place it, it was a boy that was for sure.

"So you've arrived finally." A deep voice rumbled from the pit but it seemed to be filled with faded power like a ghost of what it once was.

"I apologize my lord, getting out is rather trouble some."

"It does not matter. You are here now. But if you ever arrive late once more, I swear that when I get out of this blasted place. I will make sure that you are severely punished."

"Of course my Lord, it will not happen again."

"Now tell me about this girl at your camp." The voice from the pit demanded.

"She seems to excel in most things like she's been training all her life. She can use a bow and arrow as well as an Apollo child and," There was a pause here. "She also won in a sword fight against." I couldn't hear the last word but what ever was in the pit sure did as the cavern I was in shook, yeah I'm sure it's a cavern.

"If that's true she must be killed or join us, do you understand?" The voice growled with anger and what may even be worry in it's voice.

"Yes my lord I understand." His voice seemed slightly sad but still loyal in a way.

* * *

I sat bolt upright, covered in sweat and my heart was beating against my rib cage. I scrambled out of bed and walked out side silently, collapsing on the steps at the front. I heard someone walking out behind me and looked over my shoulder. He had the same impish and mischievous look of all Hermes kids and curly brown hair that made him look like his Dad, one of the few Olympians who knew I existed and I'd met.

He sat down next to me and held out a hand and I caught his green eye which were slightly darker than my own.

"Travis Stole." I shook his hand and then sighed rubbing my head. "First dream like that?" I stared at him for a second before nodding. "It's okay, it's what we call a demi-god dream, the first one is always intense." He rubbed my back and my shoulders sagged in a sort of relief.

"Come on, Ice cream always helps and I can get into the kitchens."

We ate ice cream as I asked a few things about being a demi-god that I didn't know and then we trudged back to bed letting me wake up at sunrise.

I changed into camouflage combats and a green t-shirt so I looked like something out of the army.

* * *

So a normal day for me at camp up at sunrise, talk to my Mom for half an hour then a run threw the forest followed by breakfast then class, sorry training sessions. To be honest it was pretty easy, all the stuff I did here wasn't as hard as with Mom and sword fighting I had to be with Luke otherwise it was way to easy. When I'd first started with that Luke was always the instructor and when I was the only one left the sheer amount of sympathetic looks was actually funny. At first I was using a stupid one foot long sword that was pretty badly made but then again I was use to using the best. At first I just acted like I was barely managing to block his attacks and fumbling my own until Luke called a brake, I drank the water slowly, letting it sooth the slight burning in my dry throat. I watched as Luke poured the water from the fountain over his head making some of the unclaimed swoon and others laugh at them.

_That's cruel you know. _My Mom's voice said in my head. _Letting him think you can only just hold your own then attacking properly. _I could tell she was mentally shaking her head.

_And he wouldn't do the same to someone. _I laughed back and heard a chuckle in my head.

Luke told us all to come forward and showed us a disarming manoeuvre only I didn't pick the sword up I let my own form in my hand. Three feet of celestial bronze though it was the same hue as my bow and arrows. Luke raised an eyebrow as he attacked, I defended easily and it took, I'd say thirty seconds before the sword went clattering to the floor, his sword and the point of mine met the hollow of his throat.

"Sorry couldn't resist." I grinned as I let my sword rest against his shoulder before moving it was. I took in all the shocked looks and nearly laughed. Luke attacked again and he was obviously holding back early as this was almost a challenge but then I disarmed him again in about five minutes. Everyone went back to training as I kicked a counsellors ass.

* * *

I was in the mess hall as I watched everyone strap on full Greek armour, most of the struggling into it with a lot of help where as others slipped it on easily. I was on Annabeth's team which was Athena, Hermes and Apollo and I could see why not only did it include the two biggest cabins it, one, gave them a advantage over a long distance thanks to Apollo and when it came to Hermes cabin there dad my be seen as the jack of all trade master of non but that wasn't true he was a master trickster and so were his children. Will walked over to me and looked me up and down. "Why aren't you wearing armour?" I smiled and made the cold metal armour appear along with the matching shield. His eye widened ever so slightly especially as he noticed the red leather outfit beneath it that was like a tank top and trousers, and more flexible than normal leather. "Forget I said anything though you will need this." He handed me a helmet with blue plumes like everyone else's on our team.

Aries had Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus. Hephaestus kids where big and bulky, usually pretty nice but if your gonna fight them don't do it hand to hand, odds are you'll lose. Dionysus kids were athletic and good fighters but Castor and Pollux were the only ones. Aphrodite didn't cross my mind, sure they made up numbers but I'd seen them fight and boy were they bad at it. Demeter were good with nature like the Dinoysus kids so with a little help they'd be good but didn't have a really aggressive side which was also an advantage as well as a disadvantage.

"So were on boarded patrol together." I mumbled trying to think of what Annabeth was up to, putting me at the flag would make more sense... but of course, a plan worthy of Athena of course.

Waiting out in the forest I stood by the creek just in case I needed it but I was on edge, I kept hearing a growl. Someone came threw the bushes and Clarisse's voice screamed, "Cream the punk." as her and three of her brothers charged. It was way to easy, I disarmed one and hit him between the eyes, slammed my shield into another's head then kicked the other in his family jewels but after that things got a little more tricky for half a second. Clarisse gabbed me with her spear but I felt jolts of electric go up my arm, forcing me to drop the shield as that arm went numb. I snarled and her eyes narrowed, clearly remembering when I soaked her. She charged again but the moment I could I swung my sword down, letting it go at the last second. There was a clang and a shriek as the spear was cut in half. "You bitch, my dad gave me that spear." I backed up and let a metal staff materialise but just then Luke came charging across the creak. People cheered and laughed at the Aries boys, mainly the one I kicked as I called over to Annabeth. "Nice plan." I said with a smile and she beamed. I made my weapons fade and walked over to high-five Will. The growl sounded again only a lot closer and everyone froze. A howl ripped threw the air.

Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, "Stand ready! My bow!" There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. I shoved Will out of the way as it slammed into me and I can't even remember if I screamed as it's teeth tore threw my shoulder and neck, I heard arrows going past and I tried to use my powers but the pain made it impossible to focus and finally an arrow found it's mark and green showered down, I rolled over crawling towards the creak and heaved up my shoulder to let it drop into the water. Sweet relief washed over me as the water healed my shoulder, up above me a symbol glowed, a sea green trident and shocked gasps sounded as I forced myself up so I was standing in the creak, the campers bowed, following Chiron's lead.

"Poseidon," Said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of horses. Hail, Nike Jackson, Daughter of the Sea God."

A few moments later, after the symbol was gone a huge boom of thunder echoed as another symbol shone, it was an image of the hearth in glowing red.

"And adopted daughter of Hestia, goddess of hearth and home." I said as people stared with even wider eyes then before.


	9. CH9: Mummy issues

Chapter 9: Mummy issues.

After the events that happened at the creak several good and not so good things happened, on the good side I had my own cabin and table so I didn't have to deal with being around to many people, I chose my own schedule and I was in a beautiful cabin. The outside was decorated with beautiful sea shells and the inside was panelled drift wood, the floor looked like the stones had been taken from the ocean floor and were worn smooth. Covers of sea green and blue were folded on the end of each of the eight bed's, all with a bleached, drift wood bedside cabinets topped with a seashell lamp. The entire place smelt like sea salt and an ocean breeze just like my room at home with the most incredible view of the ocean.

Now to the down side, everyone avoided me so I was forever annoyed and the Athena kids glared at me like I'd just killed their mother to the point I was skipping everything and spent all my time in the forest with nymphs and naiads. At one point an Aphrodite decided to make a joke about the 'oh so powerful loner' and I lost it, Drew, I later found out her name, now had a permanent burn across her back and I was on the verge of a brake down and it had only been two day's. The third morning when I woke up I felt like crying, I curled into a ball and just laid there not moving. It was so weird, I thought I'd finally found some friends who cared about me, mainly in the Hermes and Apollo cabins, and now they were gone and to top it all off Mom wasn't even here as she'd been banned from camp because of me. The thought of my Mom wrenched a sob from my throat, I could lose her and I couldn't let that happen again, I'd been threw it once. I pretty much sobbed my heart out with my head buried in my pillow to the point I didn't even hear someone walk in but I did feel the weight settle on my bed and gentle hands lift me up so I could see Will, he hugged me tight and let me cry and the warmth of his skin was both a comfort and a bad reminder. It took a while but the sobs died down into silent tears and a few minutes later I heard hooves against the steps of my cabin and saw Chiron threw my tears. I quickly hid my face and tried to wipe them away but it was pointless as more replaced them and I soon gave up.

"Nike will you please get changed and then come up to the big house?" Chiron asked and I nodded, still looking down as the clatter of hooves sounded again only getting fainter this time.

"Hey, I'll just be outside okay." I nodded again as he smiled sadly before leaving. I changed into my usual in red and threw a large black hoodie on, making sure my hair was down and my face was mostly covered before I walked out. It was still early so no one was here except me, Will and an empty hearth that I couldn't look at.

We walked to the big house, though Will lead me with an arm around my waist as the tears didn't seem to want to stop. I sat down at the table between Grover and Mr D with Chiron opposite.

"Nike your uncle Zeus believes that your working for your father and have stolen something, his lighting bolt." I nodded numbly.

"And you want me to get it back because he won't hear otherwise." My voice was some where between dead and having a head cold.

"Yes but you see, he also thinks that you shouldn't see Hes..."

"Don't, please don't say it." My voice was pleading, I couldn't have someone say that, not now.

"Very well, you must go see the Oracle."

"Wait the Oracle, how is she still here?" I asked, I know the Oracle was mortal.

"Her spirit can be passed threw different mortals so is always in existence." Will answered for me and I nodded following Chrion who gave me a sympathetic look as we went up to the attic door, I walked threw not even looking at all the different objects. The mummy sat at the window and then it spoke, green smoke pouring out of it's now open mouth.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask."

"What's my destiny?" I said flatly.

The smoke morphed into a shape and the tears streaking my cheeks went into overload. My Mom stood there, formed from smoke, she walked forward and kissed my forehead, her hand resting against my cheek. When she spoke it was faint and distant. "I asked Apollo for this favour Nike and I am so proud of you, I love you darling." Then her voice changed to that of the oracle. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who once called you friend. And you will be given back what matters most in the end." My heart jumped at the last bit as my mother's voice became her own. "I must go honey but I'll be watching you and so will others." I nodded and hugged her quickly before she and the green smoke faded.

I stumbled down the stairs and collapsed into the same chair as before, Mr D snapped his fingers and a hot chocolate appeared in front of me and I took a few gulps to calm myself down.

"Thank you." I sighed and he nodded his head, not looking up from his playing cards so I recited the entire prophecy.

"So first of you will travel west towards Hades, then you shall get the lightning bolt back." Chiron said simply.

"We know what the next part is but who and in what way?" Will hummed

"And what does the last bit mean?" Grover bleated.

"I believe that is referring to Hestia, the Olympians will be voting on weather or not you can still be with her but Hestia is well liked so there is a good chance if you come back she will still be with you." My shoulders sagged in relief as I thought of having my Mom back.

"It is time to chose two people to go with you, one has already volunteered, Annabeth wishes to accompany you." I snorted.

"No I want Will and Grover, if you guys will come?" They nodded there heads before I heard a cry of.

"What?" Annabeth was stood there with a Yankees cap in her hand like she'd just taken it off. "Why them and not me?"

"Why would I want someone who only befriended me for information and then treated me like a demon the moment she found out my parentage?" She shifted in place before walking off and I heard Chiron sigh.

"You three should go pack." I sighed taking the hot chocolate with me and slipped into my cabin as the first few campers started to walk out.

I grabbed my backpack and quickly added a few changes of clothes my special first aid kit, leaving plenty of room for what ever else we'd need. A knock on my door sounded.

"Come in." Will came in and without a word pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back soothingly for a few seconds before pulling back.

"You heard what Dionysus said and besides I think he likes you, if that can happen anything can." He grinned and I laughed lightly.

"Thanks, for coming with me, I don't think I could have asked anyone else." He smiled softly.

"I'm just glad you trust me, you have no idea how many people here would like a chance to prove them selves like you do."

"They're all insane." I said shaking my head.


	10. CH10: I get burned

Chapter 10: I get burned

Word of the quest spread quickly so I spent a lot of time avoiding people. Before I left a small box appeared on my bed as my guitar disappeared, I laughed at the contents but I had one more thing I had to do before I left. I knocked at the Aphrodite cabins door for Silena to open it, she glared at me but I just said what I wanted.

"Is Drew here?"

"What do you want, to give me another burn?" She snapped in my direction.

"No I'm sorry, I know it doesn't make up for it but here." I held out a jewellery box, a big one at that and she opened it to see the pure gold snake scale. "It's from the great Python, which only reforms once every thousand years. I'm sorry for what I did and I hope this makes up for it in some way. It's pure gold, gods would pay thousands of Drachmas for that and if you melt it down it's still as valuable." I told her and she nodded taking it.

"I accept your apology, good luck." Her sisters and brothers nodded and I smiled before I left.

"Where would you get that from?" Will fell into step next to me a camp backpack over his shoulder.

"I killed it last year, ripped the scale off so I could stab it in the head you see that scale is unique because there's only one on the Python and no one else has ever managed to get it." I said, running a hand threw my long hair.

Chiron gave us both a canteen of nectar and an air tight bag of ambrosia squares, for emergencies only. The camp store had also given us about a hundred dollars and about twenty drachma. Each of these coins had a picture of the Empire Building stamped on one side and a picture of a God or Goddess stamped on the other side.

Me and Will started walking up the hill towards Chiron, Argus and Mr D which had Will nearly having a heart attack and Grover looked like he'd had one and the second was on it's way.

I snickered lightly as someone shouted my name, I turned around to see Annabeth. "Please hear my out." I just stood there stoically and let her talk. "Listen I'm sorry it's just with our parent's being rivals."

"No." I made her stare at me. "I don't accept your apology, Hestia is my mother, she's more of a parent then Poseidon will ever be to me, so don't give me that lame crap." Annabeth looked like she'd retort but someone put a hand on her shoulder. Luke smiled and told her to go back to her Cabin and she walked away, throwing a glare at me.

"Can I talk to you in private." Will walked over towards Chiron before Luke handed me a box like the one that had contained the Minotaur horn. Inside was a pair of trainers and I grinned.

"Maia." I said and they started to fly, I repeated it and the fell back in the box, the little wings fading.

"Do us proud." He smiled before pulling me into a quick hug and I nodded before walking up the hill.

I handed the box to Grover and he stared at the shoes in side until I said the magic word. "If I use them I'll be blasted out the sky and Will already has a weapon, you don't so I thought you could use them." I shrugged and he grinned putting them on.

"Sophia I have this for you, it's from your father." Chiron handed me a pen, it looked like one of those one's bank managers used only then he told me to take the cap off. The now three foot celestial bronze sword was perfectly balanced and was the same as the one I normally used only in a perfect colour as the sun glinted off it.

"The swords name is Anaklusmos." I smiled.

"Riptide, wait a minute." I said as I recognized it from somewhere else. "You used this for tournament day's?" I asked with a laughed and Chrion developed a sheepish expression as my laughter grew.

"Anyway if you put the lid on it goes back to being a pen and if you lose it, it will always return to your pocket." Chiron explained as the other stared between me and him. I re-capped Riptide and slipped it into my pocket before giving Chiron a one armed hug. I shook Mr D's hand and then took one last look at the camp as I spotted the old pine tree.

"I'm sorry cuz." I mumbled before walking down to the van with Will, Grover and Argus.

I'd heard Thalia's story, her, Luke and Annabeth were being brought to camp by Grover but were being chased by monsters so Thalia took her last stand on the hill only to be killed by the same creature I killed. As she died Zeus turned her into a tree and she stood watch over camp ever since, it makes me proud to call her my cousin.

"So seaweed brain you've finally got something from your dad. How does it feel?" Will teased.

"Shut it or you won't pretty boy much longer." I smiled and pushed him backwards into the car. We all climbed in and an eye on the back of Argus' neck winked at me.

* * *

The three of us stood under the bus shelter with ten other people, a set of old women who gave me the creeps, a family of five and what I assumed were newly weds. Will was taping his foot along to a song on his Ipod and I was mentally playing chords in my head and laughed at the note in my hand from the small box. Will looked over and I let him and Grover see.

_I know you would die without your guitar so I sorted this out._

_And needed me because this dweeb is hopeless_

_Don't forget the messenger _

_Apollo, Hephaestus and Hermes. _

And then I showed them my charm bracelet that had a small golden guitar on the chain. I pulled it off and trusted the mist to cover so I started playing with Will taking the lyrics and, wow. His voice was incredible, I felt I could listen to it for all of eternity and never get tired of it. When the bus pulled up I let the guitar become a charm again and got on with the others, we went to the back and Grover fell asleep in seconds making me laugh lightly.

"How long is this drive?" I asked.

"No idea but there's a couple of stops along the way." I growled in the back of my throat. "Will you stop that?" He hissed.

"Your life isn't on the line." I snapped quietly and he flinched away. I sighed, curling up at his side. "I'm sorry, just had a lot going on recently." I settled my head on his shoulder taking in the warmth and catching the sent of sunshine and honeysuckle. His head rested against mine as we fell asleep trying to catch up on what we'd lost.

When I woke up I'd turned more on my side and Will's arm was resting lightly around my waist. I sighed as I snuggled closer to him only to hear a light chuckle above me and feel the shoulder I was using as a pillow shake. I looked up to see clear blue eyes shining in amusement and must have blushed scarlet as I sat up judging by Grover's snickers. I tried to maintain my dignity as the mother of the family gave me a sympathetic smile. I took in the others, the newly weds looked like they were in there own world and the two twins in the family were pinching each other as the dad tried to stop them and the grandmother seemed to be enjoying watching him suffer. The three old ladies were all sat on separate seats, one on the right the other two on the left and I started to look at the face then Grover bleated and pointed to the one at the front on the left.

"What?" Will's amusement faded as he saw Grover's deathly white face, I looked where he was and thought my heart stopped. Mrs Dodds was sat there and I realised the others must be her sister.

"Put your arm around my waist and hold tight." I whispered to Will and he stared but did what I said and was smart enough to grab the rail behind his head though made it look casual. I let my bow materialise in my hand and one arrow in the other. In less than a second I shot the Fury at the back in the heart, assuming she had one, and green dust burst everywhere, Dodds slammed the emergency brake and if it weren't for Will I'd have gone flying forward. I stood up as Dodds and her sister took there true forms and I let my quiver appear, shooting out the window and telling everyone to leave.

"Grover grab our bags and go." Will snapped and Grover left with the three bags over his shoulders and helped the other passengers out while the driver went threw the front doors. Dodds used a whip of pure fire to knock the weapon from my hand and it wrapped around my forearm. I froze in place, the fire was slowly searing my skin and then the other flicked her whip against my cheek slicing it open. Will shot a golden arrow at Dodds who dissolved and I pulled on the whip so the handle flew to my hand and I used it to slice the other in two as she charged forward. I dropped the whip and we climbed out the window, grabbing Grover and running into the forest.


	11. CH11: The father's old lover

Chapter 11: The father's old lover.

We walked for a couple of hours and we all felt like it was days, Grover wasn't use to walking so much, Will was holding his own but was starting to struggle and that whip was more that just fire as it managed to burn me and the slice on my cheek was still oozing blood.

"Should we stay here for the night?" Grover asked with disgust in his voice and I agreed on both accounts. The clearing had a small fire pit in it but it was surrounded by old packets of chips and candy wrappers, crushed and half-empty beer cans littered it also, the only, if at all, redeemable quality was that it would hide mine and Will's sent, speaking of Will. He had one of those looks on his face that made me think if it weren't for the hair and eyes I'd have guessed he were an Athena kid.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Will's head snapped towards me. "What you figured out?" I smiled and repressed a hiss of pain as it pulled at the slice in my cheek.

"If this is here won't there be a road near by?" Grover whistled and I nodded agreeing and started walking only for Will to grab my arm and sit me down on an up rooted tree before pulling out two first aid boxes, his and mine which I'd told him about on the way to the bus. He pulled things out and rubbed something against my cheek that stung slightly, alcohol swab. He poured a shimmering silver liquid on his fingers from a small glass bottle with a cork stopper. I hissed when it met my wound but didn't move. His movements were quick and accurate but it was the feeling of burning that made me want growl, it didn't feel right burning because fire rarely did. When he finished with that he grabbed something from mine. It was a shimmering white powder like crushed pearls.

"Trust me?" I nodded, applying this stuff on land was unfortunately rather intimate. He spread the powder on his lips and then kissed the inside of my arm, slowly covering every inch of the seared skin, stopping just below my elbow. Grover had been kind enough to turn away though judging by the way he was shifting he hadn't at first. Will pulled out another powder, shimmering green and rubbed it over his plump, pale lips before repeating the process. My heart was racing and if my face wasn't flushed now it never would be until the next bit and I remembered what that silver paste did, it turned a cut into a first degree burn. Will's cheeks were flame red and normally I'd be so tempted to tease him but right now I just closed my eyes, turning my head to the side. When his lips ghosted over my skin it felt like I couldn't breath and my heart must have sounded like a humming bird. When he trailed the second layer over my skin it took all my effort to remember to breath as I felt the pure heat coming off him. I felt his soft, perfect, snap out of it Nike, lips move away from my skin.

"Done." Will's voice was quiet and not really his. He quickly started putting the stuff back into the boxes as I inspected my arms, seeing the shimmering substances as the only trace of me ever having the burns. Grover turned around looking as uncomfortable as I felt but soon suggested we look for the road and I moved off towards where I saw a path of crushed grass, we followed a few of these so by the time we found the road it was sundown, on the plus side the awkwardness from earlier was gone and my skin had stopped shimmering.

Opposite the road were loads of closed down shops except one. We walked into the shop just looking around and saw the name on a small neon green sign.

"Translation please Grover?" He walked over.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."

"Impressive statues." I noticed Will's wording and looked at them and he was right, the details were incredible but what stopped them being nice were the looks of sheer terror.

"Why thank you my dear, they are my pride and joy." A sweet lulling voice said and I turned around to see a women dressed head to toe in black silk with a dark veil covering her face. Her hands were the only thing visible and they were pale with long, green painted, claws.

"Why are you fine children here?" Her voice was wrong I decided, it was too sweet and the lulling tone was sinister, not like Will's his voice was just comforting.

"We were staying at my aunt's when we decided to go for a walk, we just thought we'd look in." Will said simply and I internally cheered. A growling sound came from my left and I looked at Grover who quickly held his stomach.

"You dears must be hungry, why don't you come eat." Despite my unease I could smell the food and this girl needed a double cheese burger.

"Thank you ma'am that's very kind." Will said with a charming smile that I imagined would make most girls swoon.

The woman, Aunty Em, lead us over to some park benches with a turfing beneath it which I assumed was to give the impression of what the statues would look like outside.

I was feeling really uneasy, for some reason it gave me the feeling of being near my nephew Geryon, weird thinking a six footed and three bodied monster was your nephew then again I've got thee Pegasus for a brother.

We sat down and Aunty Em glided out of the room and later came back with three trays of food, double cheese burgers and mountains of fries. The moment she set it down I said a quick thank you and started on the cheese burger, what could I say it was very rare I got junk food. Will smirked before digging into his food but Grover was eating napkin when ever Aunty Em wasn't looking, so he was as uneasy about this as I was. I was starting to relax when I noticed Aunty Em looking at Will intently.

My stomach squirmed at that as she seemed to focus on his lips and to be honest I could see why, his lips really were perfect, the right shape, colour and alluring to, I imagine, almost anyone.

"Do you hear hissing?" Grover said suddenly and I listened closely hearing it faintly but Will shook his head.

"Yeah I do." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh you dears must be hearing the fryer." Aunty Em waved it away but even with how tired and full I felt, I could tell something was off and then I felt Will nudge me with his foot. I could see the weariness.

"You know dear you are rather handsome." Aunty Em commented in what could only be a purr and my stomach turned.

"Thank you ma'am." Will blushed but I could see how uncomfortable he was.

"You have the most incredible blue eyes and your features are so refined." She reached out with a single clawed finger to brush his tanned skin. "Perfect sun kissed skin and that incredible golden hair." I heard the hissing louder than ever and it clicked. A fireball appeared in my hand and I smashed it into her. Grabbing Will and Grover I pulled them into the maze of statues as the all to familiar sound of snakes reached my ears. I pulled them threw the stone figures until the sound faded and I was almost panting from adrenalin.

"You can throw fire balls?" Will hissed.

"Life stories later." Grover snapped.

"We need something reflective." Before I'd finished the sentence Will pulled out a small gold compact and opened it to reveal a double mirror. I rolled my eyes and let a sword materialise in my hand before handing it to the blond.

"After how uncomfortable she made you it seems fair." I shrugged and ran off, using my hearing to go around the Gorgon and the moment I knew I was behind her I threw more fire balls until she reached a small clearing. Grover appeared, flying and swinging a long branch shouting, "That's for Uncle Ferdinand." As Medusa and her snakes hissed more. I couldn't look but my heart skipped a beat when I heard the Gorgan's voice.

"Come here son of Apollo, my dear Will just look at me and you can stay here forever, no longer a pawn of the gods." I heard a shlop sound and picked up a glass ball so I could see what was going on, it appeared that Will had closed his eyes and turned around, swinging the sword. I walked over to see green blood oozing from the deathly white face, the green snakes still twitching. I grabbed a tarp and threw it over the head. Gently garbing Will's wrist so he didn't swing at me.

"You can open your eyes now." Grover floated to the ground and Will gave me a grim smile, he looked slightly sick.

"Lets look around and see if there's anything we can use." I suggested, we found sixty dollars and twenty drachma along with a load of other things.

I walked into the back room and saw a load of boxes and forms for _Hermes over night express _and some records of sales, most of them to D. O. A studios in L. A .

I grabbed a box and dumped Medusa's head into and filled out a form.

_The Gods_

_Olympus_

_600th_ _Floor Empire State Building_

_New York_

_NY_

_Have a very good day and I hope your enjoying the show, Nike Hermes Apollo Jackson._

_P.S. Lady Athena you have one killer imagination. _

Adding a few drachmas into the pouch it disappeared and I internally grinned as it did.

* * *

We sat back in the clearing and I lit a fire with a snap of my fingers as it burned without fuel. Grover fell asleep in seconds but me and Will were still slightly unsettled.

"Life story." Will muttered to me and I grinned.

"Mom died in a car accident and Hestia adopted me and gave me her full blessing." I shrugged, it wasn't that spectacular. "So what about you?"

"Mom died when I was a kid from a drug overdose, I live with my aunt now." I saw no flash of pain only hate.

I linked my fingers threw his and brought his hand up to my lips, kissing it softly.

"Tell me about when you were claimed." I said, not letting his hand go as I rubbed soothing circles on it.

"Now that is the best memory I've got." A grin spread on that perfect face which looked even more incredible in the fire light, though that might be me.

"Well it was not long after my Mom died and a satyr found me. When Chiron showed me the archery range a bow appeared in my hand with an a arrow in the other and I fired it over my brother Derek's shoulder and hit the centre of the target." He grinned and I couldn't believe how happy he was but I couldn't question it while he had that smile on his face. "A golden lyre appeared above my head and a quiver on my back that never runs out." He shrugged and had a silly grin on his face that was infectious.

"So where are they?" He held up the hand still linked with mine and I could see a golden chain with two charms, one a bow the other a quiver filled with arrows. At that point he yawned and I laughed lightly pulling out my guitar and started strumming and for once singing softly and watched as he drifted to sleep next to me, his head falling onto my shoulder.


	12. CH12: One bites, One helps

Chapter 12: One bites, One helps

Later that night I woke Grover to take the rest of the watch and fell asleep not long after. Waking up my head was rested against the most comfortable thing I'd ever had as a pillow. I snuggled closer and heard that chuckle again.

"I'm not moving yet." I mumbled feeling to comfy to move.

"What is it with you using me as a pillow?"

"What is it with you putting your arm around me?" I was starting to notice how groggy both our voices were.

"Your warm, it feels nice." His voice turned shy and I imagined that he was blushing.

"There's your answer." I hummed. "That and your comfy." I pretty much fell asleep again when I heard Grover's voice.

"You know your lucky I'm not an Aphrodite kid or I'd never let you two live this down." When I heard a yip I finally opened my eyes to see Grover carrying a pink fur ball of a dog.

"Who's that?" I mumbled.

"Gladiola."

"Poor bloke." Will yawned.

"He says thank you for the sympathy and also for calling him a who not a what." I nodded slightly but barely moved. I was so comfy it was unreal. "Oh an Gladiola says you two look cute together."

"Don't make me cover you in salt water Gladiola." I mumbled. Finally Will shifted in a way that meant he wanted to get up, well sit up, I pouted but moved from where my head was leading against his chest.

"Who knew a seaweed brain could look cute." Will grinned sleepily.

"I don't know, don't care." I laid down and rested my head in his lap, curling up into a ball.

"You really don't want to get up."

"Ya think pretty boy." I mumbled nearly asleep again. He blew warm air against my throat and I whined sitting up, "There happy." I huffed and walked back over towards the emporium.

"Where you going?" Will shouted and then I heard jogging behind me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Ha ha ha. Watch it, so where are you going?" I just stayed silent and kept walking. Going threw the over grown plants until we reached the road and I marched into the emporium to make a quick breakfast of pancakes. Will grabbed one off the pile as we walked back.

"So what is Gladiola doing here?" I hummed, feeding the dog a pancake.

"Well he offered to lead us out of here and then there is a $200 reward for returning him." Grover explained though his voice turned sad at the end.

"We don't need the reward." I said as I pulled the money I had in my bag out. $500 folded up and I could see Will and Grover gaping.

"Hey my Mom is Hestia, you think I don't keep money with me." I smirked. "Gladiola, I would greatly appreciate it if you could show us towards the train station." I said pleasantly and the small dog yipped and started walking, me and the others following it.

* * *

When we reached the train station Gladiola ran off and we bought tickets to L. A and food leaving me with just under 300 left.

Sat on the train Grover had gone for a drink leaving me and Will to try and be patient. Will was rolling the beads on his necklace, three. One being a pony in a dress, the second was a golden bead with a satyr and finally three small hearts.

"What do they mean?" I asked rolling the gold bead between my fingers.

"The first one was because the party ponies came to visit camp." I laughed as he said that and he grinned.

"The second is because a satyr died protecting my younger twin brothers." I nodded. "We thought it was fair and it was the only time Mr. D ever acted like he cared." Will smiled grimly. "And the last one is three children of Aphrodite died on their way up the hill." I winced at that.

"You know, sometimes I think if the gods really cared, they just wouldn't have us." I sighed and Will nodded as lightning flashed above.

We spent two days on the train, playing music and making jokes all the while trying to cope with two kids with ADHD, suffice to say that towards the end of the two days things were not the greatest so when the train stopped at St. Louis me and Will ran off it with Grover walking behind us. He stared at me as I started walking on my hands and Will did a few back flips.

"Demi-gods." He mumbled, walking over and dragging us away. After grabbing a McDonald's to go we decided to visit the gateway arch.

As I looked at the view it was breath taking, being high up like this made you feel on top off the world. I looked over at Grover who was still recovering from being under ground and then to Will, now I knew that look. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind.

"What you figured out pretty boy?"

"You told me the kindly one said 'where is it' right?" I nodded, my head resting on his shoulder, tilted to the side so I could see him.

"Well, if Hades had the lightning bolt why would he send them after you?" I grinned at him. "You already guessed that." His eyes narrowed.

"I was raised by Hestia so I know a different side to Hades and the others, the reason we are going to the underworld is because Uncle Hades will most likely know something." Grover stared at me and I laughed at their expressions.

We spent an hour in the arch before Will suggested going back. Because the capsule only held five people I, after telling Grover and Will I'd be fine, got left behind with a women and her growling chihuahua that gave me a distinctly uneasy feeling. The dog kept it's eyes fixed on me and the women had a sickly smile.

"That boy with you, the blond, what is he to you?" She asked sweetly.

"Just a friend from camp." I smiled.

"That's a shame, you two look rather cute together." I just blushed. "Now, now son there is no need for that." The women turned to the dog and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Oh, very well." She reached down and took the dogs collar off and it started to grow like those videos of a tree growing only it morphed as well.

It's fur became a blood red as the very thing dripped onto the floor. It was a lion at the front with a tail that ended in a snake, a black mamba by the looks of it.

An overly large collar hung from his neck, the tag that swung from the collar read:

_CHIMERA_

_VICOUS, RABID, FIRE-BREATHING_

_If found please contact Echidna_

"Wife of Typhon." I hissed looking at the women.

"That's right child, you know it's a shame that son of Apollo won't see you again, he'll be heart broken, unless you tell me where they are."

"Oh for the love of Hestia, I'm trying to find them." I growled, my bow appearing in my hand but I'd not paid the Chimera paid enough attention and it's tail bit me and my arm felt like it was on fire. The Chimera dived for me and when I jumped out the way it smashed threw the wall.

"My son, you killed my son." I barely heard Echidna as I stumbled back, I felt dizzy and had a raging fever but stepped back and blacked out.


	13. CH13: My dear cousin

Chapter 13: My dear cousin

I felt water around me as my senses came back, I was in the Mississippi and I felt revolted, the shear garbage lying in here from tyres to boots to food wrappers. My clothes were dry and and even though the water was cold and I knew it, it felt normal to me. I took a deep breath of water, the oxygen flooding my system. Looking at my arm it was healed and the traces of venom was gone from my system, I felt stronger like I was stood next to the hearth. Swimming to the edge and using my incredible underwater eye site I found a place to crawl out of the river onto the bank. I started looking around at the pure chaos, Firemen and paramedics were on hand while the police tried to hold back the huge crowed, trying to get a closer look.

I walked away from the crowed and was about sigh in relief when something grabbed my arm, I whipped around to see Will and slapped his arm for scaring me then hugged him. He laughed, quickly squeezing my waist before Grover gave me his usual bear hug. We ran back towards the train station reaching it with five minutes left.

When the train left I started explaining what happened, needless to say once I mentioned being bitten Will didn't let go of my arm until he was satisfied nothing was damaged. By the time I'd finished Grover was staring at me and Will's eyes scanned me for more injures before I got annoyed and jabbed him with my elbow.

"Will I'm fine, just calm down, please?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, a combination of schooling from Hermes and Apollo and I watched happily as Will slowly cracked.

"Why didn't you use your sword?" Grover asked.

"Could you use one with your arm feeling like that?" He rightly blushed and shook his head.

"Come on, we need to sleep."

"Very well Doctor Solace." I yawned, resting my head against his shoulder and vaguely felt him rest his cheek against my hair.

* * *

I was somewhere in deep water, the moon barely visible even to my eye but somehow I could tell I was in the Atlantic.

The water swirled in front of me and I stopped breathing and tears started to prick at my eyes, a women but she looked like my first mother made of water.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growled.

"I am a messenger from your father, he asked me to tell you that you must visit the Santa Monica beach, before you enter the underworld." She said in a clam, soothing voice.

"Why?" I snapped, the currents were getting stronger and harsher, the water was reaching boiling temperatures and the figure looked increasingly scared.

"It is your father's wish."

"I have no father." The figure winced as the conditions became worse.

"Lord Poseiden wishes to talk to you, he has something that could help." Her voice was trembling. "I must go milady, please come to Santa Monica." She was begging and then she faded.

* * *

I sat up and could see Will looking at me in worry and tears started to flood my eyes and a choked sob came from my throat, all I could think of was my first Mom. Will wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in the crook of his neck trying to stop the sobs and when they went I hiccuped with silent tears. I finally sobered up and sat back, my head leaning against the window.

"What happened?" Will whispered, his fingers running threw my hair soothingly.

"My dad sent me a message with a water spirit, she looked like my first Mom." Another tear ran over my skin.

"What was the message?"

"Go to Santa Monica beach before the underworld." I sighed.

"How do we get to the underworld?" Will slumped forward, head in hands.

"Well I know the entrance is D. O. A studios, found the address at the Gorgan's place, and if I just happened to IM Hermes and ask for the address of D. O. A studios, there's nothing to stop him telling me." I shrugged and the blond grinned at me. "And we can get some help from Uncle Hades." Will snorted.

"You really think he'll help?"

"He gets along with Mom." I smiled. Grover snorted and I shifted to where I was before I woke up, Will following my example. "Night pretty boy."

"Night seaweed brain." He yawned cutely and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When the train stopped again I'd told Grover about the message and we decided just to go to a dinner this time. I paid for the food, enchiladas, burger and fries along with milkshakes. About halfway threw there was a rumbling noise out side that grew louder and louder making the room shake but I knew it wasn't an earth quake. A Harley pulled up and the man on it was dressed in pure black leather over a blood red t-shirt with his eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. As people stared the standard issue army boots thumped, sending mini tremors through the place. He walked towards us stood next to the booth.

"Grover, move up, I believe my cousin would like to sit." I said pleasantly and Ares' scared face grinned darkly. Now let me tell you what Ares is capable of. Grover looked ten times as scared as when Mrs Dobbs was around and Will was shaking in anger, his eyes looked nearly black they were so dark but I kept calm.

"So Ares what do you want?" I said pleasantly taking in his buzz cut and dog tags.

"Well you see I need you to get back my shield." I snorted.

"And why would I do that?" I tipped my head back slightly, the same way I did to Grover back at Yancy. Ares took his glasses off, his eyes were as black as his leathers with small fire pits burning in them. I let my eyes flash up, the hearth burning in them, the death and destruction it had seen within them.

"Why would I do that?" Ares glared then added.

"Because I can get you to L. A. faster than that train."


	14. CH14: Cupids Cameras

Chapter 14: Cupids Cameras.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Will said for about the hundredth time. He hadn't stopped complaining from the moment we had left the diner to find Ares' shield.

"Will you shut up!" I snapped. "I know your angry and that's because your letting Ares get to you, he can change people's emotions." Will growled at me and I really did snap. Before I could even think what I was doing Will was pinned against a wall, my arm over his chest. "Stop being such a bloody prat, I'm only doing this because I want to get to L. A." I calmed down and started walking towards the theme park.

"I just don't get why he can't ask one of his kids." Will huffed though he slung his arm around waist in a silent apology.

"Neither do I but I'm sure there's a reason, though, also we are a lot closer." He tipped his head the way I normally did.

"No, no, not another one doing it." Grover fake cried and I nearly doubled up laughing.

We reached the gates of a shut down water park, old leaflets were scattered around the locked and deserted entrance.

"How are we suppose to get threw that?" Grover said outraged but Will had already shot it with an arrow before I could answer, slicing threw the lock like a knife threw butter.

"You we're asking?" Will gave a cocky grin and I laughed as we walked threw, passing all the stalls before we found one with a dressing room, I ducked inside changing into my usual in camouflage before coming out then Will, followed by Grover and then we walked towards my least favourite ride in any theme park, the tunnel of love, the name made my stomach turn.

The cart was covered in pink and I wanted to gag at the look, Will and Grover seemed to agree.

"Well it looks like we found it." I grimaced and let a bubble of water appear beneath my feet and road it like a tidal wave to the bottom of the empty pool.

"Cool." Will muttered jumping down as nimble as a hunter.

"G-man." I called over. "Stay up there will ya?" He nodded and shuffled his feet nervously. I reached over and pulled out the shield that was sat in the seat.

"Live in Olympus in thirty seconds." Echoed around the theme park and the cupid statues turned towards us as metal rope shot from the ground making a domed web around the pool.

"Shit, Hephaestus must of set a trap." Will stared at me and then looked to Grover who was on the other side of the of the net. Holes opened up in the side of the pool and bronze snakes slithered out and I felt Will freeze beside me.

"Will, Will!" I shook him but only just managed to get him to move into the cart and I felt a tugging in my gut as water started to follow out but the snakes kept spiting and hissing like real snakes and the pressure increased crushing them and the water raised the cart pushing it along the tunnel and towards locked gates with more carts piled up. I strapped the shield to my arm and the other around Will and forced the water up over the gate so we landed in the pool on the other side of the gates. I used another wave to get me and Will to the edge of the pool and realised the Cupids that seemed to be cameras followed us.

"That's all from us folks and this was brought to you by Hephaestus TV and the god better start making body guards before I get my hands on him, good night." I bowed and the statues turned away as Grover stared and Will dropped to the floor, half-way threw a panic attack.

* * *

Back at the dinner I saw Ares outside, leaning against his Harley, I slammed the shield into his chest, the hearth burning within my eyes with anger, hate and madness.

"You fucking jerk." I hissed, "If you ever try that again you'll see what my Mom is capable of when you mess with her family." I warned and saw something like fear flicker across his face.

"Watch it girl or you'll never see your Mommy again." He hissed.

"Won't stop her burning you in the hearth for all to see." I said, my eyes flaring brighter.

"Here." He thrust a blue backpack into my chest and I grabbed it by reflex. "And there's your ride." He gabbed a thumb towards a truck, straddled his bike and left.

I growled and walked over to the truck, getting into the back with the boys following and almost retched.

A ball of light appeared in Will's hand, lighting the inside. Three animals were in cages, one skeletal lion that was growling pathetically in hunger, a zebra with chewing gum in it's main and an antelope with a bright pink balloon tied to it's horn.

"I will murder." I hissed out and my eye's must have been glowing and Grover nodded. I used my powers to dry out the hay and sat down trying not to jump up and commit murder.

* * *

We were in the truck for an hour before I decided to ask Will what was on my mind since the park.

"Will, why are you scared of snakes?" Will paled slightly but rather than speaking he just rolled up his left jean leg to reveal two circular scars.

"I was next to dead when they got me to the hospital. I was five." He looked away from the scars, shoving his pant leg down. I leaned over and kissed his cheek and he blushed in the glowing light thanks to the light ball that was still hanging in the air. He bit his lip before ducking down and nuzzling my neck gently. I sighed at the warmth as I looked at Grover talking to the animals, looking with sympathy at the lion. I sat there listening mostly to Will's soft breathing and enjoy the feeling of warm air brushing my throat.

The truck stopped and we all froze as footsteps came closer towards us. We dived with our bags behind a pile of hay and bunched up and they had to put a claustrophobic in the middle, I heard the men come in and make harsh comments towards the animals and mentally cheered when the lion growled. By the time they left I was the one having a heart attack.

"Did they say Vegas?" Grover asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" I growled, panicking, Will moved away and pulled me with him and I let my breathing settle as Will nuzzled my neck again making me hum happily so Grover snickered.

_Help us milady, _I looked up at the zebra, _They want to sell us to a show._

"They're being sold." I growled as I noticed the look Grover gave me. "I guess having Poseidon for a father means I can talk to horses and their relatives."

I looked at what those, things, had been doing and saw they'd given the animals the wrong foods, I stared switching them easily and rubbed the lions head gently while he ate.

_Thank you milady. _


	15. CH15: Just like Home

Chapter 15: Just like Home

Okay, what we did next was one of the crazier things I've done and that is saying something, trust me on that. I had three fire arrows primed at the locks while Will aimed for the doors with a sonic arrow, Grover was praying to Pan in the hopes the god would protect the until they made it home. The truck stopped and I nodded to Will.

"Three." He was trying to keep relaxed so he didn't miss.

"Two." I continued and.

"One." We both said it at the same time, letting the arrows fly. The locks on the cages disintegrated the moment the flames hit them while the doors of the truck were blown open in a sonic boom. Screams filled the streets as the three animals ran threw the traffic. We started running into back alleys to get away before anyone could see us.

We went threw Vegas trying to find somewhere to sleep but Grover kept saying it smelt fishy until I slapped him and he changed it to 'off' making a certain son off Apollo snicker only for us to later watch as Grover sniffed the air like something out off Loony Toons, shoes carrying him along. We followed him as Will wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I think he's lost it." Will's voice whispered in my ear making me giggle.

* * *

We stood in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Grover running to the smell of enchiladas. I shook my head and the man on the door handed me three casino cards and instructed us to hand them to the receptionist and she'd check us in. We did as we were told and even though I still didn't like this the worry was starting to fade. The foyer was full of kids aged from 9-18 dancing to Umbrella and I was singing along while I waited.

"Here you go darlings, room 203 on floor 21." She gave a warm smile that didn't reach her eyes properly but something just made me not care.

"Thank you ma'am, we appreciate it." Will said, ever the polite charmer.

* * *

The room was incredible, about the size of one floor back home. It consisted of a living room with a fridge and them three large bedrooms, each of them en suite to boot.

Something here rang wrong as well, every room was perfect, mine matched my room back home and Will and Grover said they were perfect for them.

Will's room was cool, pale colours but had strong splashes of bright gold while Grover's was like a forest the way it had been painted. It really didn't sit well but every second I got more tired, I washed off and changed into some pyjamas before crawling into bed.

* * *

When I woke up as always it was sunrise, weirdly I didn't have any nightmares but ever since my first night at camp I've been dreaming of the same place, that voice coming from the pit, trying to lure me in and I'd shattered the rocks around it with flames in anger.

After changing I lay down on a sofa in the suite just waiting for the others to wake up. I heard someone coming from another room and then weight settled on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw a grinning blond, his forearms resting either side of my head to hold himself up.

"Why are you on top of me?" I said in a deadpan voice and he just shrugged.

"What are you two doing?" Looking over the sofa arm Grover had his arms crossed and we shrugged in time.

"Nothing to do with me." I used the same voice as earlier and he smirked at Will.

"Whatever, I'm going exploring." And with that the Satyr left.

"Hey!" The shout made him reverse into the room. "Take your back pack with you, be on the safe side." He nodded and after shooting Will what Grover had coined as 'the look' he went to do the same.

Me and Will lost Grover, well more like he found a game where the dear was the one killing the hunter.

However what got me and pretty boy was the brand new guitar hero which we must have spent hours on before I finally gave up at trying to beat him.

"I'll just go check on Grover and then I'll be back." He gave me a quick nod as I jogged over to my other best friend.

Grover was massacring the hunters at a scary rate and he was so fanatic I hoped for once the Hearth missed something.

I sprinted back to Will and nuzzled his neck in mock fear while he played and I hugged his shoulders much to his amusement. I didn't bother moving, breathing in his sent and it was perfect, sunshine and honeysuckle, just like home. My senses came back to me like I'd been hit by lightning, shit we needed to get out of here.


	16. CH16: Message from the deep

Chapter 16: Message from the deep

I couldn't believe it, The Lotus as in home of the Lotus eaters, we could have been here for three years and we wouldn't know it.

"Will we need to get out of here." I said and he just nodded absently and I thought of how to get his attention and looked at the song he was playing, Miss Murder and before that came Prelude 12/21 also known as...

"Will." I said quietly as he set the guitar down I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and crashed our lips together, his arms went around my waist after the first second of shock wore off and I sighed against his soft, gentle lips.

Pulling back my face must have been like the setting sun because his sure was.

"We should go find Grover." Will was still blushing and threw his backpack over his shoulder and then grabbed my hand and pulled me along, sure enough Grover was still acting like a mad man.

Grover was a lot harder to reason with and I doubt anything would work so Will and I silently agreed and grabbed an arm each dragging him away. He kicked and screamed about kidnap and guards in riot gear came forward.

I didn't have time for this so I did something I really shouldn't have. "Enough!" My voice showed only control, it was like hypnosis from the hearth. Everything stopped dead as the room responded, I dragged Will and Grover out and the moment we hit fresh air they snapped back into reality.

"What the hell was that?" Will gasped. "How did you do that?"

"And why we're we trapped there?" Grover gasped, staring at me.

"That was the home of the Lotus eaters, they use to trap people on their island now they trap teens in a high end hotel." I mumbled. "And the other thing was using the power of the hearth."

Will spun me around and held onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes wanting a full explanation, why? Why? Did he have to have Apollo's sweet innocent eyes that ever Artemis has trouble resisting?

"The hearth sees everything and I can channel it into powers but stuff like that is dark, it can be used to kill someone because you can command their hearts to stop." Grover let out a long low whistle and Will nodded his head looking at me worriedly and I felt a slight twist inside for using the dark power and more from the look he was giving me.

Walking over to a news stand I quickly checked the date before tossing the paper onto the stand. It was June 19th, two days to the solstice and we needed to get to LA and bloody fast then Will gave a sharp whistle so a cab pulled up and we climbed in.

Will leaned forward handing over the casino card, which when swiped showed the infinity sign much to the cabbie's amazement and the moment extra money was mentioned, well fill in the blanks for yourself.

* * *

When we got to L. A. we rushed towards the beach and I made sure to grab the casino card before leaving. I paused for a second before saying. "Apollo, turn down the heat." Suddenly the temperature dropped about three degrees and I grinned before continuing. When we reached the beach I found a quiet place and walked into the surf until I was submerged and then I willed the currents to push me forward, finding the place I was meant to be on pure instinct and then 'it' formed in front of me, this must be some cruel joke cooked up by Amphitrite.

"What's this message?" I growled the moment she formed completely.

"Your fa.. Lord Poseiden wishes to give you these." She handed over three shining pearls of the purest white. "You merely stand on them and they will get you out of anywhere also he wishes for you to remember what belongs to the sea returns to the sea." She was nervous, I could tell that match but I couldn't blame her, after what I did last time we met she'd be crazy not to be.

I nodded and then shot up out of the water into the dark night above, the moon was only just in the sky and could just make out the outline of the beach. Using the currents I made it to the edge were there stood two lone people, well one stood the other was pacing and I almost laughed.

"Worried about me?" I said with a smirk but I didn't get a proper answer as I was pulled into a hug. Now I did laugh and returned the blond's hug and nuzzled his neck for a few moments before remembering Grover was there and that was only because he cleared his throat.

"If you two are finished giving Aphrodite a field day we have a quest to complete." I threw a load of sea water at him then dried him out.

"Sorry." He had the sense to bleat out then I thought of what to do next. Time to talk to the god of lies.

**A/N: Prelude 12/21 is also known as Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep**


	17. CH17: Thieves and Ferries

Chapter 17: Thieves and Ferries 

I had Will bring up a ball of light and I used the ocean spray to create a rainbow then I threw in a drachma,

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering, show me Hermes, Olympus." The image shimmered and then it changed. An average looking, middle aged man with curly black hair and mischievous air, his best feature was his shimmering baby blue eyes that could lure almost anyone in and seemed to invite trust.

"Sneaker, how you doing?" Hermes grinned and I had to return it, how could I not.

"I'm all right considering I've met Medusa." His grin widened and he nearly laughed. "Bitten by a Chimera, I don't recommend it, been caught in one of Hephaestus' traps." Now he did laugh.

"You got great ratings and old Heph is fearing for his life." Hermes informed making me laugh a little.

"Met the three furies and a few other bits and pieces." Hermes winced at the end of the explanation. "Well at least we know that Hestia's training paid off. So what can I do for you and maybe your friends can introduce themselves." Will tentatively stepped forward.

"Will Solace, Son of Apollo Lord Hermes." Will's voice had a little confidence in it but a certain satyr was trembling.

"Gro-ov-ver Un-der-wood, Lo-ord Hermes." Hermes grinned than laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you so calm down, besides if I did I'd have to deal with Sneaker there and that." He shuddered. "Is not worth thinking about."

"And what I want is to know where a place called DOA studios is." My voice was casual but uncertain.

"Well I can't tell you that though I suggest you go to Crusty's water bed palace, it's worth a look." Hermes said with a strong look and I nodded.

"All right, see ya bro." I grinned and he waved his hand threw the mist.

"Bro?" Will asked as I started towards the place Hermes had suggested, he'd used some godly power so that I immediately knew where to go.

"I know a few Olympians and a lot of the 'minor' immortals, the three Olympians I know became as good as my brothers so that's what I call them." I explained.

"Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus." Grover guessed, I nodded then turned on Will.

"And I have a bone to pick with you, after I soaked Clarisse you called me seaweed brain." Will flushed brightly for a second.

"I kind of had a dream about you before you came, the night you were claimed, at first I didn't think much of it as nothing was really clear but after what happened I figured it out." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes I walked a bit faster, the closer to midnight it got the more worried I was.

It only took about forty-five minutes to find the place down a back alley and inside they were met by something that earned the name Crusty very well, he looked like a yellow raptor stuffed into a blue suit with a purple and green polka dot tie.

"Welcome to my water bed palace, I am Crusty so why don't we see about getting you a nice bed." His voice was nasally and I wanted to punch him. "The latest in relaxation, million hand massage."

Before we could say anything Grover jumped on the bed and closed his eyes happily then Crusty lead them up to another bed with a lava lap head board but as Will refused to get on it Crusty pushed him and snapped his fingers, tying the boys to the beds which made me realise who he was.

Procrustus, he tried to kill my brother Theseus with to much hospitality. I growled as he explained he had to stretch the boys and fire suddenly licked over his skin and he writhed in agony before bursting into dust before I used the flames to burn threw the ropes.

"Thanks Nike." Will smiled while rubbing his wrists and Grover was blushing at his not so smart move.

I started looking around and found what I knew Hermes had wanted me to, it was a map of LA that showed where all the monster and other mythical spots in LA were and a couple of streets away was DOA Studios. I lead the way easily and finally got a little nervous when I realised the DOA stood for dead on arrival and bellow it had no loitering, no solicitors, no living, just great though it was a pretty cool sign.

I shot Will and Grover fiery eyed glares to make them go threw the door then I saw the dead, they looked normal only translucent, some panicked, others read magazines and one was talking to a pot plant, I walked up to the guy behind the desk, he wore dark glasses and an Italian suit, instantly I knew he was Charon.

"We need to get to the underworld." I said plainly and he looked up, regarding us.

"Your not dead." I smiled and grabbed his chin, pulling him to eye level and ignoring the feel of bone beneath my hand. My eye flared with the hearth, the power of a god and I poured fear into the room, everyone who could reeled back and started walking away but Charon couldn't. I finally let it drop and he lead us to an elevator, both of the boys seemed a little scared to come near me but Will soon grabbed my hand as everything went completely black and then we saw the under world, a vast underground cavern with different sections I could sense, rather than see the different parts, the vast pit of tartarus, the crowded fields of asphodel, the fields of punishment with tortured and tormented souls and finally Elysium, all the happy heroes and I could listen out and focus on my brothers and very few sisters. Anything to keep me away from the thought of the river Styx.

Finally we stopped and in front of us was various gates, as much as I wanted to I didn't look around, just walked past the guards and Cerberus, using a little power so they couldn't detect us.

At first everything was smooth sailing until they wandered near a very big pile of broken rocks, the edges looked melted and something cold seemed to be down there. Me and Will moved away from it but grover did the opposite then I realised it was, the shoes were pulling him that way so fast that he fell back and started to claw at the ground but it didn't do anything as he bleated in terror.

I ran forward trying to stop him but ever time me or Will grabbed him the shoes just sped up. Eventually Grover grabbed a large stalagmite that stopped him so we could get the converse off his feet and then I realised where we were. More stones lay around, melted and shattered, the tugging was back on my wrist only now it was stronger, the same with the voice.

_Come to me little demi-god, don't be a slave to the gods, come help me, join me._

I practically screamed, shattering more rocks that now matched the others, before I could do more damage Will's strong arms picked me up bridal style and cried me away and I could hear Grovers hooves against the floor. I let him carry me as I tried to block out that voice and it wasn't until we were far enough away the chill had gone.

They kept walking until they we're in a garden, with golden trees and statues of terrifed people and I did what I'd been planning for a while. I droped two of the pearls beneath on the floor as the boys stepped forward and they were easily crushed, sending them up towards cavern ceiling in merky white bubbles as she marched forward to the black marble palace.


	18. CH18: Uncles and Cousins

Chapter 18: Uncles and Cousins 

The great marble doors swung open and walking in nearly made me sick, this was no home and it turned her stomach as the cold swarmed in.  
It was all cold and dark with lit torches that dampened the atmosphere images of great battles and deaths etched into the wallls.  
Sat on a great throne in flowing black robes was Hades, his eyes were pitch black and intimidating, his hear fell in waves to his jaw and in his robes you could see the souls writhing.  
I dropped to one knee and waited for him to acknowledge me.  
"Well, If it isn't my niece come to accuse me." Hades sneered.  
"Lord Hades, Uncle, I didn't come to accuse you, I came to ask for your help."  
"And what help would that be?" He asked his voice wasn't as harsh as before.  
"I need to know if you helm was stolen Uncle." I kept my voice steady.  
"And you should know young one, you have the lightning bolt." My eyes widened, the blue backpack was heavier, Ares.  
"Uncle I assure you that I didn't not steal you helm or the lightning bolt, I swear on the river Styx and the hearth." I told him, still composed as the fifteen foot figure shrunk to that of a normal man while he walked forward. He stood before me but I didn't let him shake me as I still bowed.  
"I suggest you leave." And that was it but I had something else to do. Pouring power into the room the steps and platform beneath the grand throne was suddenly gold, above it on the back wall were three golden, blocked windows with fires burning in the ledges. The flaming torches were now trays hanging from chains in the same hew as the other things added. Before her uncle could say anything she stood on the final pearl and a mirky bubble engulfed her. When the bubble pasted thew the stalactites and it opened up into the sea next to Santa Monica beach Will and Grover floating next to me and glaring.  
Whistling sharply three sharks came forward.  
"Hey guys, can you get us near the shore?" I asked and they all cheered. "Grab their finns." The sharks swam along all shouting along the lines of race ya and shot off threw the water, stopping about 100 feet from the beach.  
"All right, thanks guys." And they swam off playing tag.  
I dragged the boys to the beach and dried them off telling them what happened.  
"And it was Ares the entire time, he probably told Poseidon it was Uncle Hades, set the three against each other, what greater war than one of the gods what I don't get his why he didn't keep the bolt."  
"Your smart brat." The three stopped as the last of the sun died, they had no time for this, they had to get to Olympus, she could tell it was the twenty first. "But I've come for it back."  
"And I want my uncles Helm." I snarled, my sword suddenly in my hand and armour in place. The bags on my back were covered in flames as I chucked them into the sand behind me, Grover and Will quickly got out the way.  
Ares snarled, grabbing a baseball bat from his handle bars and while he walked forward I willed the water to gently carry the Helm of Darkness over to the others and the good of war didn't notice.  
His lunged at me the skull handled sword going straight for my shoulder but it was easy to dodge, step forward and slice across his stomach, rolling across the sand and I quickly swapped the sword for a bow and arrow. A volley of arrows hit him and I grinned, whistling sharply.

Like a meteor two great white stallions appeared with flaming manes, pulling a chariot of pure gold. I hoped over the side and summoned the two bags, putting the flames out. Will and Grover climbed on as I grabbed the reins and asked the two horses to get us to Olympus and they did, the earth blurring beneath us.

Soon the marble palaces appeared. "Why can you drive this?" Will asked.  
"Apollo taught me and I'd like you to meet Solar and Solaris, they control the chariot when Apollo doesn't." I explained and Will grinned as the chariot landed smoothly in front of the throne room and I told Grover to wait outside, he had no problem with that.  
Will grabbed my hand as we walked in, he held the back pack while I kept the helm clutched in my hand.  
Walking threw the doors, every one fell silent as we stepped threw and walked forward, past the hearth and it's goddess, Will tightened his grip on my hand as I placed the helm in it, having to blank my mother.  
We bowed before Zeus and I could feel him glare down at me.  
"Well this is your daughter, she doesn't look like much." Zeus smirked.  
"She'll surprise you little brother." I heard my Mom say and I resisted turning around to smile at her.  
"Yes well, what do you have to say for your self." He boomed, and no that's not a joke, that's what happened.  
"That I did not steal your lightning bolt Ares was in possession of it and the helm of darkness after someone else stole them." I told him. "I swear it on the hearth and the river Styx." Lightning flashed and the hearth roared higher.  
"Ares!" Zeus voice echoed threw the room and a whimper sounded from her left. "Who gave you the Bolt and Helm?"  
"I don't know, I can't remember." Ares whispered, rightfully scared of his father.  
"He's telling the truth." Apollo defended his brother, feeling obliged to given his title.  
"Very well. Demi-gods rise." I almost sighed in relief, my knees were killing. "I am sorry and thank you for retrieving my lightning bolt." As much as she wanted to tease him Will luckily jumped in.  
"It was our honour Lord Zeus." He said politely and I nodded.  
"Now to vote, all in favour of allowing the daughter of Poseidon stay with Hestia raise their hands." My jaw nearly dropped as all but Athena and Zeus' hands went up. I nearly collapsed from relief at that and carefully unzipped the blue back pack, throwing the bolt up for the king of the gods to catch and he disappeared in an instant.  
"I'd like to talk to my daughter." Poseidon announced and Hermes, Apollo and Hephaestus hugged their sister while Hestia said.  
"I'll see you at camp darling."  
Apollo very gently lead Will out of the room.  
Poseidon came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder and I recoiled, making him frown.  
"I can't expect you to forgive me for never realising you where there but can you please give me a second chance?" Poseidons eyes were hopeful and I sighed.  
"Only because I know my mother wants me to and don't think if you mess up I'll forgive you." I warned. He nodded and quickly pulled me into a hug and I hesitated to return it before pulling back and walking out, grabbing the helm on the way.  
Apollo had his hands on Will's shoulders and the demi-god blond was blushing but seemed pleased before Apollo pulled him into a hug. Will squeezed him back, burying his head into the gods neck and he kissed his sons temple, more than happy to be able to see him.

* * *

Will's POV

I was a little weary as I was lead out, the other gods started walking down the steps but my dad turned me to face him and he smiled, his hands resting either side of my face.  
"Will, you have no idea how proud I am of you and I'm also sorry." His eyes shined with pride and honesty. "I'm sorry for never being there and not helping you and your mother but I do honestly love you and all your siblings." A smile crossed my face but I was still blushing lightly. "No matter what anyone says remember that and I truly am proud, not just because of the quest but because of what a good person you've become." My father smiled more and pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help return it, I'd craved a real parental figure for years, not for guidance but just someone who cared and it was nice to have that.

* * *

Normal

I walked forward as they separated and Hermes suddenly appeared. I handed over the helm and he ruffled my hair, smartly leaving before I slapped him.  
"So how are you three." Apollo looked over to Grover. "Getting back to camp." I looked towards the chariot with a hopeful look and he laughed. "If you want to sis your more than welcome, take care of each other." He told us, hugging me and kissing Will's forehead, he shook Grovers hand before waving us off, after I gave Heph a slap and large splash of water for the trap.  
I had a quick chat with Solar and Solaris before we took off, the wind flying threw my hair and Will was laughing like crazy, Grover was smiling at me as we went faster towards camp.  
Once again we had a smooth landing and I conjured two apples for the stallions, behind me was a clunk of hooves the two ate and settled down to sleep. Chiron smiled warmly at us while I took the horses out of the harness and walked over to him, more than ready to sleep.


	19. CH19: More Literal Than You Think

Chapter 19: More Literal Than You Think

The next day everything at camp started out as normal except I gave my mom a much bigger hug than normal to make up for not seeing her all summer nearly. The first major change was just after I finished changing as I'd slept in my clothes into my favourite t-shirt the Apollo one, and my caduceus jeans, black ones with the snakes wrapped around the right leg.

Opening the door Grover stood on the other side, surprised to see me up though he laughed when he noticed the out fit and understanding my old line of, 'it reminds me of my brothers'.

"Today everyone's celebrating and Chiron sent me to get you." He explained and I nodded, slipping black converse on before jumping out my cabin door. and closing it behind me. The entire day was fun but the best part was burning the funereal shrouds.

Will's had been a great gold with a lyre on the front, three black arrows behind it, a tradition in that cabin. Mine was like my guitar with a hearth burning on the front. The fire roared three times higher as it was burned and I burst out in laughter.

It was a happy chaos threw everything and like always me and Will were pretty much attached and Annabeth was glaring no end.

The next day she I walked to the sword arena and saw Luke training, he was pretty good though he had a lot of rage to deal with.

"Hey!" I turned to the side to see Will's brother Derek. "You okay?"

"I'm good, glad things are a little calmer." He nodded and I notice Luke vault the stands to be on my other side.

"You know what? How about we go into the forest, I have coke and need something to do." I rolled my eyes but nodded and the only black haired member of the Apollo cabin grinned.

We walked out and before long, after quiet a few jealous looks we we're killing the monsters and fast. I laughed like crazy and we finally settled down on some rocks, each cracking open a can of coke.

"Can I ask you something?" Luke said nudging my shoulder but I hesitated.

"Come my darling friend." Derek laughed in a posh British accent.

"All right. Fire away." I sighed.

"What's my dad like?" Luke looked like he didn't want to know the answer.

"He's great, always talking about you guys. He's always keeping an eye on you lot and all the unclaimed though not as much. He hates Zeus for that stupid rule. He's a good brother to, always makes time for me even if it's just a little." A smile spread over that scared face but Derek snorted.

"You honestly think that?" He snarled. "They've got you brainwashed, a perfect little puppet." He started walking away.

"Derek, come on babe, calm down." I raised an eye at the son of Hermes and he blushed.

"I would have thought you'd agree. You know I love you Luke but I can't follow the gods." He snapped his fingers and I felt something land on my thigh. Carefully peering down I managed to keep calm as I spotted it.

"Where did you get a pit scorpion?" I surprised myself at how steady my voice was, it was as if I was discussing the weather, but the other ignored me, sort of.

"Luke come with me, we could rule by Lord Cronus' side and not be used like puppets." He held his hand out towards Luke and I was shocked when he walked forward, gently placing his hand in the others and kissing him deeply.

"I'll go wherever you go, but not this time baby, I'm sorry but the titans hate us more than the gods, I'm sorry."

Derek's face was dark and pain and he kissed the slightly taller one again before snapping his fingers. I screamed as the scorpions sting dug deep into my skin.

Everything was getting blurred and I was dizzy but the sun was hotter against my back and colder else where.

My head was throbbing and I could feel heat rushing under my skin. Groaning I pulled in ever ounce of heat I could and instantly felt, normal for me. Looking up Will was cleaning around and Luke was next to my bedside.

"What did you tell them?" He looked at me in shock for a moment.

"The truth, mostly I never mentioned." He shifted uncomfortable but I nodded.

"And neither will I." I murmured before shifting up.

"Hey Pretty Boy! Hug." I said it in the most pathetic voice I could and he chuckled hugging me gently. Vaguely I registered that the elder boy leave and I lay back, pulling my favourite blond with me snuggling into his side.

"Don't scare me like that." His voice was a sweet wave and it just made me hum in the back of my throat falling back to sleep in a blanket of warmth.

The next day was full of good-byes as people set off. I wasn't staying as it seemed a bit pointless but there you are.

Will was at my side the entire time and Grover merrily informed us that he got his searchers licence. In other words the Cloven Elders decided that he could join the hunt for Pan and I dearly hoped he found the God, he'd be the first to return for one but also I knew just how much Hermes missed his son.

When Will's aunt came it took about five minutes until we could muster the will to let each other go and the sent washed threw me.

"Are you ready to go?" Smiling and nodded was all I could do but also my chest was aching. I was soon transported us home.

Climbing to my room the smell hit me, no longer that sea-salt sent, it was sunshine and honeysuckle with something else underneath that couldn't be named but I knew in a instant. My own piece of 'Solace'.


	20. AN

**Hey Guys, If you didn't know already the first chapter of The Sea of Monsters is up. **

**Over and Out **

**:)**


End file.
